FastForward
by Foxy-Steph
Summary: This story will remain unfinished, sorry! Sequel to 'Perfect Catch'. Ronnie & Jack have been living seperate lives for 10 years. How have they grown up and changed? Only time will tell ...
1. Who's That Girl?

_A.N - After 'Perfect Catch' I decided to do a sequeal. This will see Ronnie & Jack 10 years on. Any confusion just ask away. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Who's That Girl?**

A small blonde girl bounced out of bed at the smell of fresh bacon. In her high school musical pyjama's and pink slippers she made her way down the stairs, along the hall and into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"_Morning sleepy head", _Ronnie said turning round to face her daughter.

"_I love the smell of bacon in the morning", _she replied happily.

"_You take after your dad", _Ronnie spoke serving breakfast. _"And I hear him now."_

A couple of seconds later a tall, muscular man appeared at the kitchen door. _"Good morning gorgeous", _he begun softly kissing her cheek. _"And you too Libby", _he added while taking a seat at the table.

"_Tuck in", _Ronnie said taking a seat too. Several minutes later all three had finished their breakfasts, not a crumb in sight.

"_You do make the best bacon", _Steve said lovingly.

"_So you say ... every morning", _Ronnie teased before turning her attention to Libby.

"_What you looking at me like that for?", _Libby asked before taking a sip of orange juice.

"_You know why", _Steve said before Ronnie could get her words out.

"_But I don't want to go to school", _Libby moaned.

"_I don't care if you want to or not, you're going and that's final", _Ronnie said sternly prompting Libby to storm out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"_And just when everything was going well this morning", _Steve said while Ronnie began to clean up. Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around Ronnie, placing his hands on her stomach. _"How about we have another one. Give Libby a little brother or sister."_

Ronnie smiled at the idea, turning round to face Steve. _"Maybe in another couple of year. I want to be married first, do it properly this time."_

"_Is that a marriage proposal Veronica", _Steve asked grinning.

"_That's the man's job", _Ronnie said as she made her way out the kitchen. _"And for calling me Veronica, you can do the dishes before you shoot off to work."_

"_Great", _Steve muttered quietly before sticking his hands into the soapy water.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

20 minutes had passed and Ronnie was fully dressed, wearing her favourite purple top and black trousers. She stood outside her daughters' room banging on the door. _"We need to leave in the next 5 minutes or you will be late for school."_

"_Then I'll be late", _Libby shouted.

"_If you don't come out on the count of three I'm coming in", _Ronnie yelled.

"_No you can't", _Libby shouted back defensively.

"_1 .... 2 .... 3 ...."_

Ronnie opened the door making Libby spin round in the other direction so her mother couldn't see her face. _"Libby I'm in no mood for playing games. Now come on." _Ronnie grabbed hold of Libby's arm pulling her round however Libby remained head down. _"Libby!", _Ronnie shouted lifting her head, laughing at the sight.

"_All the girls are wearing make-up and the boys laugh at me cos' I'm the only one without it on. They keep calling me Ugly Betty", _Libby spoke while sulking.

Ronnie sat Libby down on her small bed. _"Make-up isn't everything. It's what's on the inside that counts. And boys are stupid; they're just picking on you because they like you. I mean who wouldn't you're a beautiful girl."_

"_Really?!", _Libby said surprised. _"But your beautiful and still wear make-up."_

"_That's because I'm a grown up", _Ronnie said rubbing Libby's black eyes. _"I tell you what. How about you have the day off and help him in the club."_

Libby's' face lit up for a few seconds before returning to a frown. _"Dad won't let me."_

"_Dad is going to work soon. He leaves before us. It can be our little secret", _Ronnie promised prompting Libby to hug her mother tightly.

"_I love you mum."_

"_I love you too", _Ronnie said planting a kiss on Libby's head. _"Tell you what when dad's gone I will phone school while you get changed into whatever you want and I will ring Auntie Roxy and ask her to come down to the club and give you the best makeover ever."_

"_Yeah!", _Libby shouted with excitement. _"This is going to be the best Monday ever."_

"_shh! Keep your voice down. Don't want dad ruining the day do we", _Ronnie whispered.

At that moment Steve shouted up the stairs, _"Right I'm off to work. Have a good day princesses." _Seconds later the front door slammed allowing Ronnie and Libby to start with their plans of the day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A little while later Libby happily ran down the stairs and into the living where Ronnie and Roxy were sat.

"_Aunty Roxy", _Libby shouted running over to her and hugging her tightly.

"_Doesn't someone look cute today", _Roxy said looking at Libby who had put on her best outfit.

"_Right well you two can continue this discussion on the way to the club", _Ronnie said while passing Libby her coat.

"_You got your make-up Aunty Roxy", _Libby asked as the three blondes made their way out the house.

"_All the essentials are in my bag", _Roxy said making Libby beam with excitement.

Ronnie locked the door and followed her sister and daughter across the road past as a grey BMW, with blacked out windows.

"_Mind I don't want my daughter looking like a doll", _Ronnie said seriously making Roxy and Libby laugh in sequence.


	2. Face From The Past

**Chapter 2 – Face From The Past.**

The car door of the grey BMW opened allowing Jack Branning to step out of the car. He watched from the distance as the three blondes walked past the Queen Victoria, two who he recognised.

"_I don't believe my eyes", _Tanya said as she walked along the street prompting Jack to close the car door and spin round.

"_Hi Tanya", _Jack said smiling down at her.

"_Come here", _Tanya said holding out her arms prompting Jack to wrap is arms round her. Tanya broke from the hug examining Jack, _"You haven't changed one bit, apart from looking a little older. Still the handsome brother."_

Jack laughed at the remark. _"Well I must say you have changed a lot."_

"_It has been 10 years Jack. You left without saying goodbye", _Tanya said seriously.

"_Sorry.", _Jack said bowing his head then asking,_ "How's Max? And the family?"_

"_Max took it bad. He won't be greeting you with open arms, but I'm sure the kids will be excited to see their Uncle", _Tanya replied.

"_You have more kids", _Jack said shocked.

"_Bradley still lives with Rachel, he's 11 now. Then we have little Lauren who's 6 and Abi, she's 3", _Tanya said happily as Jack smiled on half listening as his mind returned to Ronnie. _"Laurens at school but Abi's inside with Max. Come on time you faced your music."_

"_I don't know if I can", _Jack replied as Tanya's face turned to disappointment. _"It's just I don't know if I'm staying. I destroyed people's lives here, I don't know if I can face them."_

"_All this time in the Police Force and you're scared to confront people from your past. Grow up Jack", _Tanya said slightly annoyed.

"_How'd you know about the police force", _Jack asked.

"_Ronnie might have mentioned something", _Tanya replied noticing Jack's face light up at the mention of Ronnie.

"_Knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret", _Jack returned. _"How is she?"_

"_I think your family is more important. Now come on", _Tanya replied holding out her hand.

"_Ok", _Jack said reluctantly as Tanya led the way.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_Aunty Roxy I like this colour_", Libby said holding up the blue eye shadow as they sat on the settee in the office together.

Roxy took the eye shadow out of Libby's hand and smiled at her softly. _"Close your eyes so I can put it on." _Libby followed Roxy's command and shut her eyes immediately as Ronnie looked on lovingly.

"_I think that's enough", _Ronnie said stopping Roxy from covering her daughter in blue.

"_Mum!",_ moaned Libby.

"_You know what your dad will be like if he see's you with all this stuff on", _Ronnie stated.

"_Who cares what Steve thinks", _Roxy replied giving sharp looks to her sister.

"_Yeah mum. He's a boy. He sucks", _Libby said.

"_Don't you talk about your dad that way", _Ronnie said sternly.

"_Don't you talk about your dad that way", _Roxy mocked making Libby giggle.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Meanwhile, on the square Tanya led Jack to the Branning household. Before entering the house Jack took a deep breath and followed Tanya into the sitting room where Max was sat with Abi, watching the teletubbies.

"_What took you so long with Lauren?", _Max asked without lifting his head.

"_I bumped into to someone", _Tanya replied happily.

As Abi walked over to Tanya, Max lifted his head prompting Jack to shyly smile at him. _"Hi Max!"_

"_Jack!", _Max said quizzically. _"What? How? Why? Where?" _

"_I'll take Abi in the back", _Tanya said sneaking off with Abi in tow.

Jack carefully shut the sitting room door before sitting on the single chair. Max watched on in disbelief and anger. _"10 years Jack. It's been 10 years."_

"_I know", _Jack replied.

"_Why now?", _Max asked. _"It's not like you have anything here."_

"_I came back cos' I heard about dad", _Jack replied softly.

"_You don't care about dad or anybody, all you've ever cared about is yourself. You proved that when you left", _Max stated.

"_You don't think I know I was selfish", _Jack replied. _"I left for myself, for my job, for my future. It's not like I had anything here to keep me."_

"_You had me, dad, your friends, Ronnie ...", _Max said making the room go silent.

"_One friend told me, not to stay for some girl. And leaving the family, it's not like we got on and with mum leaving I couldn't stay here", _Jack argued.

"_Good to know where your priorities lie", _Max replied.

"_I didn't come here for a slanging match Max", _Jack said standing up.

"_Then I guess it was a wasted journey Jack."_

As Max spoke those words Jack opened the door, taking on last glimpse at his brother before leaving the room and the house. As the front door slammed Tanya followed Abi into the sitting room.

"_Who wa that daddy?", _Abi asked.

"_That was no-one", _Max replied coldly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Roxy and Libby lay spread out across the settee as Ronnie continued with her paper work. _"I'm so bored", _Libby whinged.

"_I have to finish these off Libby", _Ronnie replied holding the papers up in the air.

"_When you said I could have a girlie day off school with you and Aunty Roxy I didn't think you would be doing work", _Libby moaned.

"_Your right", _Ronnie spoke slamming the papers on the desk. _"How about we go and see Grandma Peggy?"_

"_Then they'll know she's off school", _Roxy said making Libby sigh.

"_Then I will say she had a doctor's appointment", _Ronnie said smiling at Libby.

"_I'll get my coat", _Libby replied excitedly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

10 minutes later Ronnie, Roxy and Libby reached the Queen Victoria, and entered through the back door.

"_Aunty Peggy!", _Roxy shouted as they all took their coats off.

"_I thought you said Grandma would be in", _Libby said disappointed when there was no reply.

"_Why don't you go upstairs with Aunty Roxy and I'll check through the bar", _Ronnie suggested.

"_Come on angel", _Roxy said before following Libby upstairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs Ronnie made her way through to the bar. Not seeing Peggy in sight Ronnie walked round the bar stopping as she bumped into a tall stranger, making him drop his pint, shattering the glass as it hit the ground. Everyone in the Vic let out a cheer.

"_I'm so sorry", _Ronnie said bending down, trying to pick up the glass with her bare hands.

"_Here let me help", _he said bending down.

Seconds later they both stood up, with smiles on their faces. The smiles soon turned to shock as their eyes met.

"_Jack!"_


	3. Decade

**Chapter 3 – Decade**

"_Jack!"_

"_Hey", _Jack replied as Ronnie broke off eye contact looking down at her hand where broken glass lay. _"Let me take them." _Jack reached over and took each piece of glass carefully from her hand.

"_The bin. It's in the back", _Ronnie said feeling the heat from the punters glazes, before leading Jack into the back. Ronnie stood by the bin at the bottom of the stairs, watching Jack put the small pieces of glass into the bin.

Once Jack's hands were bare he spun round taking a good look at this first love. _"You look good."_

"_You don't look to bad yourself", _Ronnie returned looking Jack up and down, noticing his black coat. _"Sex coat ... nice coat."_

"_Did you just say...", _Jack said with a slight laugh moving closer to her.

"_Ronnie, Aunty Peggy isn't up here", _Roxy shouted storming down the stairs coming to standstill as she noticed the tall dark figure standing in front of her. _"Is that really..."_

"_Yes", _Ronnie replied quietly.

Roxy walked over to Jack, greeting him with a slap across the face. Both Ronnie and Jack stood in shock. _"That is for breaking my sisters' heart."_

"_Roxy", _Ronnie said shocked as she walked over to her sister, grabbing her arm and dragging her to one side.

"_What?! He deserved that."_

"_That was years ago", _Ronnie told Roxy as she looked at Jack feeling his face.

"_So", _Roxy replied.

"_Where's Libby?", _Ronnie whispered.

"_I put a DVD on for her", _Roxy replied.

"_Well go upstairs and keep her company", _Ronnie replied.

"_Why so you can talk to Jack?",_ Roxy responded prompting the two blondes to turn round, Jack no-where in site. _"Guess you and Jack can't have a catch up now."_

"_Shut up Rox."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack stormed across the road and through the Square heading towards his car. _"What a waste of time", _he muttered to himself as he opened his car door.

"_Oh my! I don't believe my eyes; Jack Branning back in Walford", _Steve said making a smile appear on Jack's face as he spun round to face his old friend.

"_Alright mate", _Jack said slamming the car shut and greeting Steve with a friendly hug.

"_You never said you were coming back down", _Steve replied.

"_Well when you told me about my dad I had to come down", _Jack explained.

"_And by the look of it, it isn't going to plan", _Steve said looking at Jack's face.

"_Can't blame people around here for not wanting to know me", _Jack replied.

"_So who hit you?", _Steve asked pointing to Jack's cheek.

"_That would be Roxy Mitchell", _Jack laughed.

"_You seen Ronnie then", _Steve asked. _"She say much?"_

"_No", _Jack said making Steve smile. _"So how's your daughter? Been a while since I last spoke to you."_

"_I know been over a year now," _Steve answered. _"And Libby is fine. The most beautiful little girl in the world; she's 9 now."_

"_You still with the mother", _Jack asked.

"_Of course, she's my world mate. They both are, why don't you come round for tea tonight", _Steve suggested.

"_I best be off and I wouldn't want to interfere", _Jack replied.

"_Please Jack. The girlfriend makes a mean lasagne", _Steve said.

"_You've twisted my arm", _Jack replied with a little laugh.

"_Good. I won't be in until 5 but go around earlier if you want. Get to know my family. It's number 35", _Steve said powerfully.

"_See you soon then mate", _Jack replied

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The clock struck 5 as Steve entered the house, greeted by the smell of Ronnie's lasagne. He put his briefcase down, took his coat off and snuck into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Ronnie's waist, making her jump. _"Steve how many times have I told you not to do that."_

"_Can't help myself babe", _Steve replied.

"_You never guess who I was in the Vic today", _Ronnie said turning round, making Steve lose his hold.

"_Do I have to guess or you gunna tell me who."_

"_Jack", _Ronnie replied after giving Steve a dirty look.

"_Me too", _Steve said. _"Roxy hit him real good."_

"_When did you see him?", _Ronnie asked.

"_He was about to go home, I saw him, stopped him and invited him round tonight."_

"_You want", _Ronnie screeched.

"_What's the problem? You still don't have feeling for him do you."_

"_Of course I don't. I love you Steve. But this is Jack were talking about. Did you actually tell him about us?"_

"_He knows I have a kid and live with my girlfriend. He doesn't know it's you. Relax, it will all be fine", _Steve replied rubbing Ronnie's arms.

Ronnie suddenly jumped as the door bell went and Libby raced down the stairs. _"Relax", _Steve said as he left the kitchen and headed for the front door.

"_Who are you?", _Libby asked looking up at Jack.

"_I'm a friend of your dads", _Jack replied.

"_I don't believe you", _Libby replied.

"_It's fine darling. He is a friend of mine. A friend I've known since I was your age", _Steve raised prompting Libby to take a step back. _"Why don't you go and help your mum set the table in the kitchen."_

Libby looked from Steve to Jack before walking along the hall way to the kitchen. _"Right __little madam you have there",_ Jack said jokingly.

"_Takes after her mother",_ Steve said with a smile.

"_Dinners ready",_ Libby shouted prompting Steve to lead the way into the kitchen.

Jack followed Steve into the kitchen, noticing the blonde haired woman. As Jack sat down the pieces started to fit together, as he looked from Steve to Libby to the back of Ronnie. _"So how long were you both gunna keep this a secret",_ Jack spoke prompting Ronnie to turn round.

"_Jack ... I'm ...",_ Ronnie replied sensitively realising the pain on Jack's face.

"_You know my mum too",_ Libby asked.

"_Libby not now",_ Steve said as Ronnie served the dishes and took a seat quietly.

"_I would have told you mate but...",_ Steve said before digging into his dinner.

"_But you thought I wouldn't be able to handle it",_ Jack snapped.

"_Jack I didn't think you would ever come back",_ Ronnie said calmly.

"_It's not you I'm mad at Ronnie",_ Jack said softly.

"_Libby could you go upstairs please", _Ronnie asked.

"_What about dinner? I'm starving", _Libby moaned.

"_You can take it upstairs and watch the telly", _Ronnie suggested.

"_Yes", _Libby said before taking her plat and running up the stairs.

Ronnie listened until the footsteps in the background from running up the stairs faded before turning her attention to Jack and sternly saying, _"Don't you dare raise your voice in front of my daughter Jack ... ever!"_

"_I'm sorry Ronnie but how else did you think I would react. My best mate and ex girlfriend shacked up together with a kid", _Jack said angrily the turning his attention to Steve. _"10 years Steve, we've been in touch 10 years and you couldn't even tell me you were with her. What did you wait like 5 minutes when I left and then hopped into bed with each other."_

"_It wasn't like that Jack", _Ronnie exclaimed. _"And you've been in contact with him all this time!"_

"_Baby, I thought it would be best to keep it quiet", _Steve replied making Jack laugh with disgrace.

"_Well you got what you always wanted Steve."_

"_Here we go again", _Steve replied prompting Jack to stand up.

"_Jack please calm down. There's a child upstairs", _Ronnie said grabbing hold of Jack's arm.

"_He knew I would react like this yet he still invited me over. Can't you see he just wants to rub it in", _Jack said in a quieter manor.

"_You had your chance Jack and you blew it", _Steve butted in. _"Now get out of my house."_

Jack looked at Ronnie for backup but she just bowed her head as Steve stood beside her. _"I think you should go."_

Jack stared at Ronnie as Steve put his arm round her. _"You know what Ronnie, you've changed."_

"_It's what having a child does Jack, it changes you."_

"_You don't have to explain yourself babe", _Steve said angering Jack more.

"_I'm outta here", _Jack snarled as he left the kitchen and the house slamming each door as he left.

With the last slam of the door Ronnie turned to Steve. _"10 year. You've been in touch with him for 10 years. You knew how I felt when he left, why?"_

"_I was doing it for you, for us", _Steve explained opened armed.

"_He knew you had a daughter, he knew", _Ronnie replied slumping down in one of the chairs.

"_You still have feelings for him, don't you", _Steve said. _"After everything he put you through, I was always there for you, I helped you through it all. I helped you with Libby."_

"_My feelings for Jack are dead and buried Steve. And what do you mean helped me with Libby. She's your daughter of course you have to help", _Ronnie argued.

"_I'm not daft Ronnie. Our one night stand, the day after Jack left and then what? 2 months later you fall pregnant", _Steve shouted.

"_Lower your voice", _Ronnie said angrily making the room go for silent.

Ronnie and Steve's eyes reverted to the kitchen door as it opened and Libby emerged. _"I finished my dinner."_

"_Good girl", _Ronnie said standing up holding out her arms. _"Now give your mum a hug."_

Libby hugged her mum without any fuss, picking up on how upset she was. _"That man has left his coat."_

All three of them looked at the chair where Jack was sat, staring at his coat. _"I say we bin it", _Steve suggested.

"_You can't do that daddy", _Libby stated.

"_I can do whatever I like madam", _Steve shouted at Libby for the first time.

"_Mum", _Libby said frightened.

"_Go upstairs and pack an overnight bag", _Ronnie smiled as a reluctant Libby left the room.

"_That's right when the going gets stuff, leave", _Steve raised.

"_This is my house Steve, if anyone should be leaving tonight it should be you but I don't want to make a scene", _Ronnie returned. _"And don't you ever scare my daughter like that again."_

"_Ron!", _Steve exclaimed as Ronnie picked up Jack's coat and vacated upstairs.

Ronnie held back the tears as she stood outside Libby's bedroom door. With a slight knock on the door she said, _"You ready baby."_

Libby responded by opening the door and tightly hugging her mum. _"We gunna give that man his coat back."_

"_In the morning. Now let's go to Grandma Peggy's", _Ronnie said and without another word the two of them left the house and headed across to the Queen Victoria, as Steve watched from the front window and Jack watched from his car.

* * *

_A.N - Thank you all for reading and leaving those lovely reviews. I will try and get the next chapter up sometime mid-week x_


	4. Sometimes You Just Have To Take A Leap

**Chapter 4 – Sometimes You Just Have To Take A Leap**

Jacks eyes flickered open as the sun rose. He squinted while rubbing his neck as he sat up talking to him-self. _"Never again am I gunna sleep in this bloody car." _Jack slowly readjusted his seat and started the engine, turning on the blowers in order to remove the steam from the car windows.

Jack jumped as the steam faded, allowing him to see Max standing in front of the car staring. Max walked round to the car door as Jack switched off the engine and stepped out the car. _"I'm not in the mood Max."_

"_Come inside. I don't want my brother dying, no matter how much I hate you right now", _Max stated.

"_You're not the only one that hates me", _Jack said quietly as he followed his brother inside.

"_You still like milk, two sugars", _Max asked as they entered the house.

"_Yeah, thanks", _Jack replied as they parted. Max went into the kitchen while Jack entered the front room, exploring, picking up numerous photos and examining them.

A few moments later Max entered the room handing Jack a cup of tea. _"Who's this?", _Jack asked pointing at one of the photos.

"_That's dad", _Max replied while sitting down. _"And the woman is Dot. She lives a few doors down. Dad's wife."_

"_He remarried", _Jack said sounding shocked while taking a seat.

"_Don't say you expected him to just wait around for mum to turn up", _Max exclaimed.

"_Not dad's style, she looks to good for him."_

"_He's a changed man", _Max explained. _"He comes home tomorrow."_

"_Doubt I'll be here", _Jack said as he took a drink.

"_How come?"_

"_I have no-where to stop. No-one wants me here. I might as well go back up to Manchester", _Jack answered.

"_You can stop here for a bit, better than you staying in that car."_

"_Yesterday you wanted me gone."_

"_Tanya's good at persuading me round and I heard about what happened to you yesterday."_

"_News travels fast", _Jack replied.

"_Well it is Walford Jack. Bunch of nosey buggars", _Max spoke. _"But getting hit by Roxy doesn't explain why you were in the car."_

"_Steve invited me round for dinner at his."_

"_Ah!", _Max said softly. _"Get a shock."_

Jack nodded. _"Of all people."_

"_It's no secret why she's with him", _Max replied as Jack looked on blank. _"Libby!"_

"_So she's his", _Jack asked.

"_I've had my doubts", _Max explained. _"But then they had a DNA test. Ronnie showed me the papers."_

All of a sudden Jack felt this heart sink and went silent, staring down at his cup. Noticing Jack's actions Max quietly left the room, leaving his brother on his own.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Roxy walked in the front room of the Vic, waking Ronnie who was sleeping on the sofa. Ronnie slowly sat up allowing her sister to take a seat next to her. _"I took Libby to school."_

"_She go okay?"_

"_Without a fuss, for once", _Roxy replied as Ronnie let out a small smile. _"So you gunna tell me what happened?"_

"_Jack happened", _Ronnie confessed. _"Steve invited him round."_

"_And he found out the truth so what."_

"_Steve and Jack have been in touch since the day he left. He knew Steve had a daughter."_

"_Oh Ron", _Roxy said holding her sister. Several seconds later Roxy broke from the hug noticing a long black man's coat. _"Whose is that?"_

"_Jack's. He left it.", _Ronnie spoke.

"_You still have feelings for him don't you", _Roxy asked letting Ronnie let out a small smile. _"What you going to do about it?"_

"_Talk to him", _Ronnie said standing up. _"If it's not too late that is. For all I know he could have gone back to Manchester."_

"_Jack comes back. See's you and Libby. Has a bust up with Steve and leaves his coat on purpose. Yeah, he's really gone back to Manchester", _Roxy said.

"_Well I'm going to get dressed", _Ronnie said while running her hands through her hair.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The market was at its busiest as dinner time arrived. Jack stepped out The Cafe eating his bacon sandwich as he saw Ronnie disappear round the corner. He stood debating with himself for several seconds before following Ronnie's tracks, but once he got to the end of the road Ronnie was no-where in sight. Eating his sandwich and taking a look round, Jack's attention was caught by the multi-coloured wall, with R&R written in big letters. He put his sandwich in the bin, whipped the crumbs of his lips and put his hand on the door handle, pressing it down gently before making his way inside hearing Ronnie's voice.

"_I don't care if he's taken bad. I need my supplies or I can't run a business ... well just send someone else."_

Ronnie let out a loud sigh as she hung up the phone. Hearing footsteps she sprung round, jumping at the sign of Jack. _"What do you want?"_

"_Just wanted to say sorry for last night, I overreacted."_

"_You just reacted the same way everyone else would Jack."_

"_Yeah", _he replied repelling the room into an awkward silence.

"_You wanna drink?", _Ronnie asked.

"_Bit early", _Jack replied. _"But I'll have a small one."_

Ronnie poured out a straight whiskey while Jack took a seat, watching her reach up and stretch her body as she put the bottle back into place.

"_This reminds me of our first drink together. When you asked me to be your partner", _Jack said as Ronnie handed over the glass and took a seat opposite him.

"_And we all know how that ended", _Ronnie replied as a smile emerged on Jack's lower face.

"_They were the good times", _Jack said cheerfully.

"_Remember that game of spin the bottle", _Ronnie laughed.

"_How could I forget, was the first night I actually got to kiss you properly", _Jack replied as Ronnie's eyes locked with his.

"_Yeah ... that was a long time ago", _Ronnie said looking down.

"_Feels like yesterday", _Jack replied.

"_Why did you come back Jack?", _Ronnie asked raising her head as Jack fiddled with his glass.

"_My dad!"_

"_Oh!", _Ronnie said quietly. _"How'd you find out?"_

"_I'm in the police. I know people who know people."_

"_So your one of those coppers", _Ronnie replied. _"You always were one of the bad boys."_

"_That's what made me so irresistible", _Jack replied making Ronnie laugh.

"_Don't flatter yourself Jack."_

Jack lifted his glass and swallowed the rest of his whiskey. _"Finest whiskey in the world this."_

"_You don't even know what kind it is", _Ronnie smiled.

"_Of course I do. I saw you pour it out of the bottle", _Jack raised prompting Ronnie to shake her head while letting out a small laugh. _"So you and Steve, you love him."_

Ronnie's smile faded and her eyes lowered. _"Me and Steve; its complicated Jack."_

"_You didn't answer my question", _Jack pried.

"_Jack if this is about me and you, it's never gunna happen", _Ronnie explained.

"_Just answer my question Ronnie."_

"_Yes I love him. I've grown to love him", _Ronnie shouted. _"I moved on with my life and so should you."_

"_I moved on, went away but still all I can ever think about is you", _Jack yelled.

"_Then you've wasted 10 years of your life."_

"_Anything do to with you is not a waste of time", _Jack replied moving closer to Ronnie.

"_Jack don't do this", _Ronnie said as Jack raised his hand, stroking her delicate skin.

"_I know you still have feelings for me ... I can sense it", _Jack said softly as he moved his face closer. Ronnie shuddered as she felt Jack's breath upon her skin, unable to control her-self she closed her eyes and got lost in the moment as Jack's lips met her hers tenderly. Ronnie pulled away after several seconds, opening her eyes and removing Jack's hand from her face.

"_This was a mistake", _she said.

"_But it felt right", _Jack replied.

Ronnie placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. _"I think you should go."_

"_Is that what you really want?"_

"_It is", _Ronnie replied softly prompting Jack to back off.

"_Sometimes you have to take a leap Ronnie. Just bare that in mind", _Jack said before leaving the club, and leaving Ronnie on her own.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ronnie walked into the Queen Victoria followed by Libby dressed in her school uniform. _"I want to go home and get changed", _Libby announced.

"_You can later Libby, but for now I need you to be a good girl and stay here with Aunty Roxy", _Ronnie responded.

"_Babysitter at the ready", _Roxy said happily as Ronnie and Libby reached the back of the bar.

"_You don't mind do you", _Ronnie asked.

"_Course not", _Roxy answered.

"_I'm going upstairs", _Libby expressed leaving the two sisters alone.

"_Wish me luck", _Ronnie said.

"_With Steve or Jack", _Roxy smiled.

"_The father of my child Roxy", _Ronnie replied prompting Roxy to look at her questioningly. _"I've got to go."_

"_Good luck", _Roxy shouted as Ronnie raced out the pub.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ronnie stuck the key in the front door, twisting it round until it unlocked. She put her small bag on the floor and took her black coat off, placing it on the banister. Smelling something from the kitchen, she walked down the hall and opened the door. A smile emerged on her face as she was greeted by a candle lit dinner.

She walked forward pulling the single rose of her plate and smelling it intensely. _"I'm sorry for last night", _Steve said from behind her.

"_I think this makes up for it", _Ronnie said as she turned round planting a small kiss on Steve's cheek.

"_Shall we", _Steve said as he walked past Ronnie and pulled out her seat.

Ronnie smiled as she sat down. _"So what's on the menu for today?"_

Steve bent down beside the stove and opened the oven door, taking out two pizzas. Ronnie laughed as he placed them down on the table. _"What?!", _Steve questioned while Ronnie continued laughing.

"_Come here", _Ronnie said pulling Steve's tie, and kissing him softly.

"_Ronnie's there is something important I have to ask", _Steve said kneeling down and searching in his pocket. He pulled out a little black box as shock covered Ronnie's face. _"Yesterday when you said it was the man's job to propose, it felt right. I love you Ronnie Mitchell. Will you marry me?"_

Ronnie remained opened mouthed as Steve opened the small black box, revealing an elegant diamond ring. _"So what do you say?"_

"_You're a fool", _Ronnie said tearfully. _"But a love fool ... of course I will marry you."_

Steve smiled with delight as he stood up and kissed Ronnie with passionately. Ronnie broke the kiss and held out her hand, allowing Steve to place the ring on her finger. _"How about we take this upstairs?" _Leaving the untouched food on the table, Ronnie grabbed Steve and led the way upstairs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_This is so boring", _Libby said to herself as she sat in the Vic alone. She jumped up out of her seat and walked down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of them she took a packet of crisps and opened them, sticking them in her mouth and crunching them loudly.

Hearing all the punters laughing, ranting and raving, Libby walked through to the bar, noticing the man sitting in the corner. Very carefully she took a seat next to him. _"Hi"_

"_You're a bit young to be in here aren't you", _Jack said before taking a drink of his pint.

"_Mum and dad don't mind", _Libby responded placing the empty crisp packet on the table. _"Why do my mum and dad not like you?"_

Jack let out a laugh. _"Who said that?"_

"_Well as soon as you left last night they argued over you. I was supposed to be upstairs but I listened in. Dad shouted lots."_

"_I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding", _Jack replied.

"_I don't think so. Mum made us come here", _Libby told him.

"_Sometimes grownups fight and need space", _Jack explained while Libby bit the side of her lip.

"_I have your coat upstairs", _Libby said. _"Dad was gunna bin it, but mum took it and said she was gunna give it to you today, but she's probably been too busy."_

"_Libby isn't it", _Jack asked.

"_Yeah!"_

"_You don't mind me asking when your birthday is", _Jack spoke as Libby looked at him confused. _"So I can buy you a little present."_

"_It's on the 4__th__ August", _Libby answered. _"But how can you get me a present if you don't live round here?"_

"_Because I'm thinking about sticking around for a while", _Jack said making Libby smile.

"_I love extra birthday presents", _Libby said happily.

"_Great", _Jack sighed as he saw Ronnie and Steve enter. _"Looks like your mum and dad have come to pick you up."_

Before Libby could get out her seat Steve was straight over closely followed by Ronnie. _"What have I told you about talking to strangers?", _Steve said angrily.

"_He's not a stranger, Jack's your friend", _Libby spoke.

"_He was my friend", _Steve replied. _"Now go home with mummy."_

Jack turned his head and smiled at Ronnie, who glanced down. She looked up again as Libby took her mother's hand and left the Vic.

"_You go near my daughter again and I will rip your head off", _Steve warned Jack making him laugh. _"I'm serious Jack. Stay away from Libby and my fiancée."_

"_Fiancée", _Jack repeated.

"_Yes fiancée. I proposed a couple of hours back and she said yes. I think a summer wedding sounds nice, don't you Jack", _Steve said finishing the conversation.


	5. Fifty Fifty

**Chapter 5 – Fifty Fifty**

The daily newspaper was spread on the small brown coffee table, with a small red pen beside it. One had picked up a small cup filled to the brink with tea. Several seconds later it was put back down, and the red pen was picked up. Jack bent down examining the newspaper in front of him circling numerous flats and houses for sale in the surrounding area.

Tanya walked in, shocked to see Jack sitting there in nothing but his black boxers. _"Jack please put something on before the girls come down."_

"_Sorry", _Jack responded placing the pen on the table before picking up a nearby shirt.

Jack budged along allowing Tanya to take a seat beside him. _"Flat hunting. This mean your sticking around."_

Jack simply replied with his charming smile. _"What made you change your mind", _Tanya probed.

"_A few things", _Jack said just before his phone rang. _"You mind."_

"_Not at all", _Tanya replied getting the hint before leaving the room.

Once alone Jack answered his slim black phone. _"You checked it out then .... just what I wanted to hear .... not coming back just now boss .... thanks."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ronnie woke to the sound of the sprinkling water coming from the bathroom. She sat up as the water stopped and laughed as Steve emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist. _"You really need to get yourself to the gym."_

Steve looked down at his body, unimpressed by the welcoming of the morning by his new fiancé. _"I don't look that bad."_

"_You used to have a nice little six pack Steve, now all you have is a one pack", _Ronnie laughed uncontrollably.

"_Well I was gunna treat you to a little morning delight, but now I think I will keep myself to myself."_

Ronnie removed the duvet from over her, kneeling new the bottom of the bed in her silky night-dress. _"The only morning delight you will ever get is when that body is back to the way I like it. Until then, only night time delights are in order, so I can't see that belly of yours."_

"_Full of compliments this morning aren't we", _Steve said picking up his clothes angrily and making a sharp exit to the en-suite bathroom.

"_oooo", _Ronnie said while breaking out into a laugh.

"_Mummy", _Libby said bursting through the bedroom door holding her little brown teddy. _"All I can hear is you and daddy talking. You woke me up."_

"_Come give your mum a morning hug", _Ronnie said happily, holding out her arms. Libby reluctantly took several steps forward before climbing on the bed and embracing with her mother.

"_So now you are engaged, does it mean you and daddy will be getting married", _Libby asked breaking from the hug but remaining on the bed.

"_It does and it means you can wear a lovely frilly dress", _Ronnie replied.

"_I'm 10 mum, I'm too old for frilly dresses", _Libby announced.

"_You're never too old for frilly dresses ... and if you were all grown up and 10 you wouldn't still be sleeping with Mr. Cuddles", _Ronnie replied taking the teddy out of Libby's hands.

"_Dad tell mummy to give me back Mr. Cuddles", _Libby yelled.

Steve opened the bathroom door and walked into the room dressed smartly from head to toe. _"Mummy is in a silly mood today princess but I will get Mr. Cuddles back when you are fully dressed in that school uniform of yours."_

Libby glared at her mother and father, and climbed down off the bed letting out a big noticeable sigh. _"Why couldn't I have a normal family?"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The day progressed into a rather busy schedule, especially for Ronnie who was sat with piles and piles of paper in the office of R&R. For the first time in 2 hours Ronnie lifted her eyes as the office door creaked open. _"What do you want?", _she asked flickering her pen in her hands.

"_Nice to see you too Ronnie", _Jack replied looking round the office. _"I like what you've done with this place."_

Ronne looked at Jack questionably as he took a seat on the settee. _"I have a business to run."_

"_Me too", _Jack replied leaning forward.

"_Well I'm sure you can do your business elsewhere", _Ronnie said while opening the door.

"_I ain't forgot Ron", _Jack responded not moving an inch.

"_I'm in no mood for your games Jack."_

"_This ain't a game Ron. This place, unless you have forgotten belongs to the both of us."_

Ronnie re-shut the door, taking a seat on her desk opposite Jack. _"If you are part of this business where have you been the last 10 years."_

"_You know my reasons for leaving Ron, but I'm back. Back for good."_

"_And you really think I'm going to believe you", _Ronnie replied folding her arms. _"This place is my life. How I support my daughter, and I'm not gunna let you muck it up."_

"_You have no choice in the matter", _Jack replied as he moved towards Ronnie. _"From now on we are business partners, fifty fifty, get used to seeing my face; but right now I have a flat to move into, see you tonight."_

Ronnie watched open mouthed as Jack left the office, without thinking she picked up her coat and keys and ran after him. Ronne finally reached Jack in the middle of the square shouting after him. _"You can't just say that and walk off."_

"_Can't I", _Jack replied before greeting the estate agent.

"_The keys are yours Mr Branning", _the small brunette said happily.

"_Why thank you", _Jack said with his charming smile while Ronnie stood gritting her teeth.

"_You can't move in here", _Ronnie announced as soon as the estate agent drove off.

"_I think you'll find I already have", _Jack replied. _"Now if you don't mind Ron, I have a lot to get through, all my stuffs coming in the next hour." _

"_So your serious", _Ronnie said worryingly.

"_See you later Ron", _Jack smirked, before opening and closing the door to his new home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the day turned to night, the street lamps lit and the houses began to shine. Ronnie sat home alone, with Jack's coat beside her. She looked up at the kitchen clock, sighing at the time, and then looked at her ring, twisting it round on her finger. _"Is this how its gunna be, Steve working late, Libby at a friend's, me home alone?" _

Suddenly she picked up the coat beside her, and before she knew it she was banging on the flat door, the sign still up, with the red word 'sold' written across. Ronnie smiled as the front door opened. _"Can I come in?"_

Jack opened the door wide allowing Ronnie to squeeze in. _"Sorry about the mess", _he said joining Ronnie in the living room. _"I was gunna come along to the club soon. Get things in motion."_

Ronnie watched as Jack buttoned up his shirt, still the body he had as an 18 year old she thought. _"I saved you a trip."_

Jack smiled. _"Is that my coat?"_

Ronnie looked down, realising she was still clinging into his long, black coat. _"Yeah. You left it."_

"_I noticed", _Jack replied taking the coat from Ronnie, placing it on the side of the settee. _"You can sit down."_

"_It's ok. I just came to give you your coat back."_

"_You mean my sex coat", _Jack said cheekily.

"_Your never gunna let that one go are you", _Ronnie smiled taking a seat beside Jack.

"_Thought you were going", _Jack said finally catching Ronnie's eyes. _"Make your mind up."_

Ronnie readjusted her eyes, fixing them on her own feet. _"Old feelings coming back to haunt you", _Jack said his eyes however remaining on the blonde.

"_You wanna talk about the club or not", _Ronnie said quickly changing topic.

"_That can wait", _Jack responded. _"Steve know your here?"_

"_Steve doesn't control me", _Ronnie bit back.

"_Not the impression I got last night. He told you to go and you went."_

"_To stop an argument starting in front of my daughter, who you should not have been talking to."_

"_Not my fault. She came to me", _Jack replied.

"_Sounds like my Libby", _Ronnie said happily finally looking up at Jack.

"_She'll make a lovely little bridesmaid", _Jack returned.

"_You heard."_

"_Steve couldn't help him-self."_

"_Never saw you as the marrying type."_

"_People change", _Ronnie replied locking her gaze with Jack's.

"_Other people make you change, but you always have that old person within you", _Jack said softly.

"_You always knew how to make a girl feel wanted, needed. How come you haven't moved on?"_

"_Because no-one has a patch on you Ronnie." _

Jack's soft expression made Ronnie's heart melt; she closed her eyes for a mere second, allowing Jack to make his move. As their lips were inches apart Ronnie lent back opening her eyes. _"Not this again", _Jack expressed leaning back.

"_I'm engaged to another man Jack. I also swore I would never do what you done to me. No-one should have to feel like that, ever."_

Jack sulked down, remembering the pain he caused her those many years ago. _"Maybe you haven't change at all."_

"_Goodbye Jack", _Ronnie exclaimed before leaving the room, making Jack sit deep in thought.

Her phone vibrated as she placed her hand on the front door.

Jack remained in the living room, finally standing up as someone entered his new home. He walked into the kitchen to find Ronnie stood there. _"I thought you ..." _Ronne cut Jack off placing her lips on his in a passionate embrace. She allowed her fingers to trace down to Jack's chest unbuttoning his shirt. Jack took hold of Ronnie's hands, stopping her. _"You sure."_

Ronnie simply nodded, taking Jack's hand and leading him into his own bedroom. As Jack pushed Ronnie onto his bed she slipped her ring off and got lost in the moment they had both been waiting for since the day he left.


	6. 3am

_A.N - Thanks for all the reviews & reading, they really do mean a lot. This is the shortest chapter I have ever written, but it just seemed right._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – 3am **

The black blind flapped up and down as the wind picked up early morning. Jack's eyes flickered open to find an empty space next to him. His arm was still stretch where Ronnie's head had resting; he finally raised to his feet and closed the bedroom window. His eyes scanned the room, confusion appearing on his face as he saw Ronnie's clothes scattered on the floor. Allowing a smile to crop upon his face, he entered the main body of his home, noticing Ronnie starring out the front window in nothing but his T-shit on.

"_You're regretting it already", _Jack said softly prompting Ronnie to slowly turn round, her hand holding into her neck. _"Ron!" _Jack took a few steps closer, rubbing one of Ronnie's arm gently.

"_It's so complicated", _Ronnie stated looking into Jack's brown eyes.

"_I know it is. That's why we...us will do it at your pace", _Jack announced.

"_There's no us Jack", _Ronnie returned.

"_Then why are you still here?" _

Jacks' question resulted in a silent Ronnie, who lowered her eyes to Jack's bare chest.

"_Me and Steve, it's always been rocky. If it wasn't for Libby I would have chucked him", _Ronnie began to open up. She turned her attention back to the window before continuing, _"It took me years to forget about you, but I never forget you, every day I was reminded of you. Then you turn up..." _Jack watched Ronnie from behind, slipping his arms around her waist, while placing his head on her shoulder; she didn't protest. _"...all these old feelings, for the first two days I tried to hide them, tries to fight them; then I saw you with Libby." _A small smile crept upon her face. _"She took to you so easily, and then yesterday, you didn't run when you found out everything, you done the opposite...you stayed, brought this place, remembered about the club."_

"_Only you can do what needs to be done Ron", _Jack replied softly. _"I know it won't be easy but I will be here every step of the way. I will wait no matter how long."_

"_But what will people think", _Ronnie replied placing her hands on top of Jack's.

"_Since when did Ronnie Mitchell care about what others thought of her."_

"_Having a child changes you. Not many people know about...you know. Libby was a blessing, ok not perfect timing but neither was...", _Ronnie said unable to say his name prompting Jack to kiss the side of her neck tenderly. Ronnie turned her whole body, wrapping her arms around his neck, meeting his lips softly.

"_I just need to ask one thing", _Jack returned. _"Libby...is there any chance..."_

"_Maybe..."_

"_She could be...", _Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"_But Jack you have to promise me, to wait. Not a word to anyone. There are something's I need to sort out with Steve first. Don't push me..."_

"_I won't", _Jack replied softly kissing the tip of Ronnie's nose.

"_Good...because I think I still love you."_

Jack smiled. _"I never stopped loving you."_

* * *


	7. Was It All A Dream?

_A.N - Just a little something to say thanks for all the reviews and for reading, I can never really get used to all the feedback. Now back to my normal long chapters, hope you enjoy._

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 – Was It All A Dream?**

Jack's eyes flickered open to find an empty space next to him. His arm was still stretch where Ronnie's head had resting; he finally sat up his eyes scanning the room, all Ronnie's possessions were gone; the smile on his face fading.

Jack made his way into the living room, blinking as the sun shone through the open kitchen door. He raised his hand in front of his face, pacing towards the window, shutting the blinds. He looked around the flat, while leaning against the wall and talking to himself. _"It did happen Jack, ya not going crazy, ya need to talk to her."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The Cafe was empty, apart from one woman sitting in the corner clutching onto her cup of tea.

"_Bit early for you", _Jane said as Roxy walked through the door.

"_Couldn't sleep. Ronnie disappeared last night", _Roxy responded watching Jane's eyes look over her. She turned her head, to find Ronnie looking down. _"How long she been there?"_

"_About an hour", _Jane replied. _"She's just sat with that cup all the time, no top up or anything."_

"_Thanks Jane", _Roxy said quietly before taking a seat opposite her sister, but Ronnie didn't move an inch. _"Earth to Ronnie."_

Ronnie finally looked up. _"Don't start."_

"_Don't start", _Roxy tried to say quietly. _"I had Steve in my ear last night, blaming me for your disappearing act. Then I had Libby, to scared to stay at home with her own dad, so I had to let her stay at the Vic with me."_

"_She was staying at Georgia's", _Ronnie replied.

"_Well obviously not. Where were you?"_

"_I just lost track of time...at the club", _Ronnie lied.

"_Don't lie to me Ronnie", _Roxy replied looking into Ronnie's eyes.

"_Jack's", _Ronnie whispered.

"_You never...", _Roxy shouted prompting Jane to look over.

Ronnie nodded. _"Not a word Rox."_

"_So...how was it?", _Roxy asked.

"_Is that all you think about", _Ronnie returned.

"_Sorry...so what you gunna do?"_

"_That's what I've been thinking about the last hour, while sitting here...it just happened",_ Ronnie added. _"I said no at first but went back."_

Roxy looked at Ronnie's soft expression. _"You still love him, don't you."_

"_He was my first love."_

"_Problem solved...you go back home and tell Steve, give him that ring back." _Roxy looked down to her sisters' hand noticing the ring was missing. _"The ring Ron...it's gone."_

Ronnie looked down at her hand. _"I must have left it in his flat."_

"_Well go get it", _Roxy exclaimed.

"_Why you so supportive of Jack all of a sudden?", _Ronnie asked.

"_Dunno...just am, plus I've never really liked Steve."_

"_Steve", _Ronnie repeated remembering her message from last night. _"I gotta go."_

"_Ron!", _Roxy shouted as Ronnie quickly left The Cafe.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_Libby! Libby! Libby"_

Libby stopped in her tracks, holding onto her pink school bag. _"Dad!"_, she said looking at him in disgust. _"I can smell alcohol."_

"_I've only had a few baby", _Steve slurred. _"Why didn't you want to stop with your daddy last night?"_

"_Your scaring me dad", _Libby said with terror in her voice as she took a step back.

"_How can you be scared of your our dad?"_

"_Just stay away from me", _Libby shouted.

"_Baby!"_

"_Is everything alright", _Jack said as he appeared through the gates.

"_It's a father daughter conversation", _Steve replied angrily.

"_You okay Libby?", _Jack asked ignoring Steves' comment.

"_I just want my mum", _Libby said moving closer to Jack.

"_We'll find her."_

"_No you won't", _Steve yelled. _"I told you to stay away from my family. I will take my own daughter to find her mother."_

Steve grabbed tight hold of Libby's arm. _"Dad, you're hurting me."_

"_Steve I think you should let go", _Jack exclaimed holding out his hand however Steves' grip tightened as tears began to emerge in Libby's eyes. _"You're making your own daughter cry Steve...look at the state of you. Let her go!"_

Steve looked down where his hand held tightly around his daughters arm, as Jack took a step forward Steve let go, collapsing to the ground while Libby hid behind Jack. Jack turned his back on Steve, placing one arm around Libby. _"How about we get you inside, take a look at that arm and find your mum?" _

Libby nodded in agreement, holding her red arm across her body and following Jack through the gates and towards his flat; taking one last glimpse of her father before stepping into the warmth of Jack's home.

Libby slouched on the settee as Jack took his coat off. _"It be your summer holidays soon."_

"_It would have been my last day today", _Libby said cheerfully.

"_Looks like your last day was yesterday."_

"_I was looking forward to school today, we were gunna be making cakes."_

Jack took a seat beside Libby, putting a cool cloth on her red arm. _"We could always make cakes."_

Libby laughed. _"Boys can't cook."_

"_Oh I think they can."_

"_Prove it...make little fairy cakes."_

"_Only if you help", _Jack responded while Libby stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jack smiled while watching the girl, identical to her mother.

"_Come on!"_ As Libby shouted those words Jack's smile grew. He climbed to his feet, joining Libby in the kitchen getting all the necessary equipment out of the cupboards.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ronnie took a big gulp before opening her front door. Her house was in darkness, as she entered the front room she turned the light on, brightening up the room. Looking at the couch she jumped as Steve sat with a bottle in his hand, scraggy hair and his suit from yesterday.

"_You nearly gave me a heart attack", _Ronnie said, one had on her chest.

"_About time."_

"_What?"_

"_I said it's about time you showed your face", _Steve said sternly.

"_You been drinking again...?", _Ronnie asked while looking at the almost empty bottle in his hands.

"_Not much more to do when your fiancé disowns you and your daughter is too scared to stay under the same roof as you", _Steve announced angrily. _"So please enlighten me...where did you go?"_

"_I don't have time for this", _Ronnie replied resulting in a angry Steve grabbing hold of her wrist, just like he had to their daughter less than an hour ago. _"Let go of me!"_

"_Where were you Ronnie? It's really quite a simple question."_

"_I couldn't face coming home last night Steve cos I got a message from you."_

"_I never sent you a message", _Steve said letting go off her.

"_That's because you sent it to the wrong person", _Ronnie said watching Steve's facial expression suddenly change. _"Now you know what I mean."_

"_Ron..."_

"_Shut up Steve!", _Ronnie shouted. _"You know I always suspected there was someone else...ever since you started working late, started getting me flowers, stopped going to the gym, proposed!"_

Steve kept his head hanging. _"I'm sorry", _he cried.

"_Sorry isn't good enough", _Ronnie exclaimed.

"_I bet if Jack said sorry you'd go running."_

"_I don't believe this", _Ronnie laughed. _"Always coming back to Jack...well you wanna know the truth. You were always second best."_

As Ronnie spoke those words Steve stood up, raising his right arm and hitting Ronnie across the face, bursting her lip. _"Sorry", _Steve said quietly after realising what he had done, although Ronnie wasn't sticking around, the first chance she got she was out the door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_You look stupid", _Libby laughed at Jack who was covered in flour.

"_So do you", _Jack responded by putting his hands in the flour and patting Libby's small face, sending the two of them in hysterics.

Jack continued his laughter to the front door as the bell sounded. His laughter soon faded as a bloody Ronnie stood in front of him, tears streaming down her face. Without a word Ronnie clung to Jack allowing him to cradle her for a few seconds. Suddenly Ronnie broke from the embrace, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen, the laughter of a girl she recognised. Ronnie barged past Jack, and ran into the kitchen.

Libby looked up as her mother came running through, her laughter also fading as she noticed the blood on her mother's face. _"Mummy you're bleeding."_

"_I know baby but its fine", _Ronnie replied as she took hold of her daughter, squeezing her tightly.

Ronnie turned round as she heard Jack's footsteps behind her. _"What do you think you're doing? Bringing my daughter in here."_

"_It's ok mum", _Libby spoke revealing her arm. _"Daddy took hold of me and Jack was there, he made daddy let go."_

Ronnie's faced turned red with anger, looking from Jack to Libby in disbelief and shock.

"_What did you do to your lip Ron?", _Jack asked but already knowing the answer deep down.

"_Libby you finish off your cakes. I need to talk to Jack in the other room."_

Libby smiled, watching her mother and Jack head into the other room and with one last smile from Ronnie, before closing the door.

"_It was Steve wasn't it?!", _Jack said in a raised voice as Ronnie turned to him. _"Did you tell him...and this s what he did...I'm gunna kill him."_

"_Jack", _Ronnie said grabbing hold of Jack's arm, stopping him storming out the flat. _"Calm down."_

Jack closed his eyes, regaining composer. _"Sorry."_

"_It's ok", _Ronnie replied sitting down, Jack followed suit.

"_Let me clean that up", _Jack said pointing to her lip before leaving the room.

Minutes later he came back with a wet cloth and sat back beside her. One hand on her cheek the other tending her bloody lip. _"So you gunna tell me why that bastard hit you."_

"_He...ouch", _Ronnie yelled in pain as Jack dabbed too hard.

"_Sorry."_

"_Stop saying sorry", _Ronnie replied.

"_Continue", _Jack said urging Ronnie to explain all.

"_I found out he was cheating on me last night, and before you say anything yes that's why I changed my mind. I was so annoyed and wanted to hurt him back."_

"_And sleeping with me was the only option; you know how to make a guy feel wanted."_

"_It felt right though", _Ronnie smiled prompting Jack to let out a sigh of relief.

"_So we did talk last night too didn't we...it wasn't a dream?"_

"_Yes we talked Jack...and then I left when you were sleeping."_

"_Good...I thought I was going crazy."_

Ronnie looked at Jack, holding each other's gaze. They knew it wasn't the right moment, but they both couldn't help the way their hearts fluttered when around each other.

"_Spillage!", _Libby shouted prompting both Jack and Ronnie to speed into the kitchen. Libby looked from her mother to Jack to the floor as they gathered round.

"_Don't think any cakes will be made today", _Ronnie spoke happily as they all looked at the cake mix on the floor.

"_Sorry Jack", _Libby apologised.

"_Don't worry, it was fun while it lasted", _Jack joked allowing Ronnie to look on happily.

"_I'll help tidy up", _Libby said bending down.

"_Don't worry I'll do it", _Jack spoke. _"Anyways I think you and your mum need to find somewhere to stop."_

"_Can't we stop here", _Libby begged.

"_I think Jack has enough to cope with", _Ronnie butted in, looking at Jack.

"_Your mum's right, maybe another time."_

"_I suppose", _Libby replied gloomily.

"_Get your coat Libby", _Ronnie told her daughter prompting Libby to go in the bedroom for her coat.

Jack rummaged in his pocket pulling out a diamond ring. _"You left this."_

"_Thanks. Not that I be needing it", _Ronnie said taking it off his hands.

"_Get a canny bit of money for that", _Jack replied. _"Get Libby something."_

Ronnie smiled at Jack just as Libby came back in with her coat on. _"So where we going?"_

"_I think Grandma Peggy's and Aunty Roxy's sounds good", _Ronnie replied taking Libby's hand.

"_Bye Jack", _Libby said as her mother led the way out.

"_Bye!"_

Ronnie turned round before shutting the door mouthing the words _"Thank you" _to Jack.


	8. Slanging Match

**Chapter 8 – Slanging Match**

"_You sure you don't mind us staying", _Ronnie asked for the third time, still clinging to her daughter's hand in the back of The Vic.

"_I'm sure. Stay as long as you like", _Peggy replied with a smile. _"Get yourselves upstairs, I'll get Tracey to cope on her own for a few minutes."_

As Peggy departed into the main body of the pub, Ronnie and Libby climbed up the stairs. Noticing Roxy in the kitchen as they walked past the door, Ronnie told Libby to watch some TV, while she spoke to her Auntie. Libby done what she was told.

"_Thought I heard you", _Roxy said as Ronnie emerged in the kitchen, taking a seat opposite her.

"_Hello to you too."_

However all Roxy's concentration remained in painting her nails shocking blue. Ronnie sat impatiently waiting for her sister to finish, just as she did Peggy walked through the door and joined them at the table. _"What happened to your lip?", _Roxy asked shocked after finally looking up.

Unable to say any words, Ronnie turned to tears prompting Roxy to suddenly get up and hug her sister, watching her wet nails the whole time. Peggy stroked Ronnie's hand that was lying on the table for several seconds, until Roxy broke from the hug, retaking a seat as Ronnie composed her-self.

Ronnie snivelled. _"Steve..."_

"_You let a man hit you", _Peggy screamed.

"_Why Ron?", _Roxy asked calmly. _"Did you tell him?"_

"_Tell him what", _Peggy screeched prompting the two blondes to look at her.

"_No I didn't tell him I spent the night with Jack", _Ronnie replied as Peggy's mouth opened in shock. Ronnie rustled in her bag, pulling out her phone and revealing the text she received from Steve.

Roxy took the phone re-reading the text over and over again, before finally reading it out loud with anger. _"Hi Helen, I'm running a little late but I will make up for it. Get that bed ready."_

Peggy's mouthed widened even more. _"And he hit you because he found out."_

"_I don't believe him...I'm gunna kill him", _Roxy shouted slamming down the phone.

"_Maybe you should team up with Jack...you both had the same reaction", _Ronnie replied.

"_You saw Jack today too", _Roxy probed.

"_Yes. The first place I thought of going, and then Libby was there", _Ronnie continued to tell Roxy and Peggy what happened in Jack's flat and how Libby came to be there.

"_I can't believe he touched his own daughter", _Peggy gasped.

"_I always swore I wouldn't let someone touch her, not after dad and me", _Ronnie said the tears reappearing.

"_Well you can stay here as long as you like and if that man comes within seeing distance I will get Phil to sort him out", _Peggy said angrily as Ronnie let out a thankful laugh.

Their attention was diverted to the opening kitchen door. _"Mummy", _Libby said.

"_Hi love", _Roxy smiled.

"_I don't want to wear my uniform for the rest of the day...look at it, it's covered in flour", _Libby continued.

"_I'll go get us some clothes from home later." _Libby smiled at her mother's response.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The afternoon arrived, proving just as busy as the morning. The sun had been taken over by the big black clouds, producing enormous amounts of rain.

Ronnie ran across The Square, a car tooting its horn as she ran in front of it. She finally reached her destination dropping the two big black bags on the floor, removing her hood and taking her soaked coat off. Roxy ran down the stairs hearing the rustling that came from the hall. _"You got everything", _Roxy asked.

"_Enough clothes to last us a week", _Ronnie replied. _"I'll get the rest once the house is sorted...how is she?"_

"_Libby...she's fine. Just watching that stupid high school musical", _Roxy said as Ronnie let out a slight laugh.

"_He still sitting in the corner of the pub?", _Ronnie asked.

"_Yeah! Phil's watching him...if it wasn't for you needing clothes and stuff out that house he be gone by now. But Ron he keeps on demanding to see his daughter."_

"_Over my dead body", _Ronnie pronounced before taking the black bag upstairs and dumping them in the spare bedroom.

Opening the bags, Ronnie pulled several items of clothing out as Roxy joined her in the room. _"That can wait Ron."_

"_I know it can, but I just want it done", _Ronnie said her hands shaking. _"Then I need to go down the club and get the books sorted before we re-open tomorrow."_

"_Now that you and Jack are business partners again, can't he do that?"_

"_Leaving Jack in charge on the books will only make my business worse off", _Ronnie replied taking to her knees as the bags became emptier.

"_Some of your clothes are quite nice", _Roxy said holding up certain items of clothing.

"_You're not starting that", _Ronnie said snatching the purple top out of her sisters hands.

"_MUM...MUMMY!"_

Ronnie and Roxy looked at each other, panic-stricken. They both stood to there and ran into the room witnessing Steve backing Libby into a corner. _"I promise I won't hurt you baby", _Steve spurted.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!"_

Steve spun round hearing Ronnie's loud voice from behind him, seizing the chance Libby sprinted out the corner, passed the man she called her father, and into her Auntie's arms.

"_I just want to talk...I don't want to fight anymore...I need you Ron, I need Libby...our perfect little family."_

"_And whose fault is it for destroying our perfect little family. Tell me Steve, WAS IT YOU!"_

Tears started to stream down Libby's face. Roxy took hold of Libby marching her down the stairs into the pub.

"_What's up?", _Phil asked while serving Jack.

"_Steve's upstairs."_

Jack's eyes widened, as he automatically ran round to the back, storming through the door and up the stairs. Phil closely followed, as Roxy sat Libby down in the corner.

"_I'M WARNING YOU STEVE, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"_

At that moment Jack appeared behind Ronnie. _"Oh and look who comes to the rescue...and you talk about me destroying this family, if it wasn't for Mr. Perfect behind you WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"_

Just as Phil reached the top of the stairs Ronnie let out an almighty scream. Running along the upstairs hallway and into the room, Phil came to witness Steve hurdled up on the floor as Jack seen to him. _"STOP HIM PHIL! STOP HIM!", _Ronnie screeched.

On Ronnie's demand Phil pulled Jack back after four attempts. _"YOUR FUCKING LUCKY TO STILL BE ALIVE MATE!"_

Ronnie turned to Jack, slapping him hardly, leaving a red mark on his face. _"Ron I did it for you", _Jack explained but she wasn't hearing any of it as she stormed down the stairs, out the Vic and into the rain.

"_I think you should go Jack", _Phil said while running his hands through his none existent hair.

Jack looked from Phil to a beaten up Steve, curled up on the floor, blood stained in the carpets. _"I'll pay for any damages", _Jack told him.

"_Just get out Jack", _Phil said in a raised voice, close to shouting. Jack did as he was told holding his bloody, grazed fists as he made his way out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The rain poured, what was only 6 o'clock seemed like 9.

Ronnie was sat on Arthurs bench, the rain dripping from the tip of her nose and soaking wet hair, her tears invisible due to amount of rain falling.

Jack slammed the red door as he left the Vic, hearing very faint sobbing over the rain; Jack took it upon himself to investigate. Noticing Ronnie dripping, Jack walked over shouting over the rain. _"I'M SORRY RON!"_

Ronnie lifted her head staring at Jack, rubbing her eyes to see clearer. _"I COULD HAVE HANDLED HIM JACK! WHY? WHY MAKE THINGS WORSE!"_

Ronnie stood. _"I JUST LOST IT RON! I SAW LIBBY DOWNSTAIRS IN TEARS!"_

"_LIBBY IS NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILTY!"_

"_SO THE NEXT TIME STEVE TRIES TO HARM HER I'LL JUST LEAVE THEM TO IT SHALL I?"_

"_YES! YES YOU SHOULD!"_

"_RON!" _Jack held out his arms, trying to warm a shivering Ronnie, but she pushed him back.

"_I CAN'T DO THIS JACK...FROM NOW ON IT'S JUST ME AND LIBBY!"_

"_YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"_

"_YES I DO!"_

"_I LOVE YOU RON!"_

"_DON'T..." _

Jack lunged at Ronnie cutting her off, enclosing his lips on hers, in an passionate embrace, for mere seconds forgetting they were out in this cold rain, forgetting the last few minutes, losing themselves in the moment. Ronnie finally pulled her lips off Jack's, however allowing him to remain his hold around her, extracting his body warmth on hers. _"Let's get you inside", _Jack said normally however due to the rain sounded like a whisper.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Her bare arm reached over his hairy body, as her phone vibrated. _"It's Libby...I better go", _Ronnie said slipping out from under the black silky sheets.

Jack laughed at her standing naked in front of him as she had no clothes to wear. _"Stop laughing you."_

"_I have a tracksuit in the wardrobe."_

Ronnie smiled as she opened the wardrobe door, searching through his clothes, finally finding something almost reasonable to shove on. Once dressed Ronnie pinned up her half wet hair and grabbed her phone, placing a kiss on Jack's lips before heading to the door.

"_One minute", _Jack said sitting up in bed. _"Where does this leave us?"_

Ronnie's face turned more serious. _"Let's just keep this between you and me. Take things slow, for Libby's sake."_

"_Of course", _Jack smiled. _"One more before you go."_

Ronnie laughed at Jack as he pointed to his lips; giving into his demands Ronnie placed her lips on his once more before leaving the flat.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ronnie strolled into the Vic, quietly going upstairs, sneaking into the shower.

Minutes later she emerged in the hallway, with nothing put her towel wrapped round her, clinging onto Jack's clothes as she headed straight into the spare room.

"_Mummy is that you", _Libby shouted as she made her way into the spare room, chomping on a carrot in her pj's.

"_How you feeling babe? The tears all gone."_

Libby nodded. _"Where did you go? I was worried."_

"_Just went to a friends."_

"_Jack's", _Libby said before taking another bite of the carrot.

"_Why you eating a raw carrot?", _Ronnie asked changing conservation.

"_Because I love them and I like to see in the dark."_

"_What you going on about?", _Ronnie laughed.

"_Well carrot's help you see in the dark...and I like to see in the dark."_

"_If you say so", _Ronnie said laughing freely at her daughters imagination.


	9. The Other Half

**Chapter 9 – The Other Half**

Jack looked at his watch, getting frustrated by how late Ronnie was. Trying to ignore the fact he had been left to cater to the clubs need for the last 2 hours on his own, he continued with the preparations on the stag party that was going to take place. Talk about being thrown into the deep end, but that's the way it had always been with him, nothing had been easy.

"_Sorry I'm late", _Ronnie panted as finally made an appearance.

Jack slowly walked over to Ronnie. _"What took you so long?" _He attempted to place his lips on hers, but she turned her head to side, allowing him to catch her cheek.

"_Mum", _Libby shouted coming down the stairs behind them, allowing Jack to realise why Ronne turned her head.

"_That's why I'm late", _Ronnie interjected as Libby stood beside her.

"_Hiya", _Libby said cheerfully. _"I'm on my summer holidays now."_

"_I can tell", _Jack replied. _"Your smile says it all."_

"_So how can I help?", _Libby said.

"_Libby we talked about this before, remember?"_

"_But I don't wanna sit the office all day", _Libby moaned.

"_And I don't want to risk the chance of your dad coming close to you", _Ronnie said sharply.

"_Ron, she's a smart girl, she has a phone", _Jack stated.

"_See Jack would let me go out", _Libby grinned.

"_But Jack isn't in charge of you, I am."_

"_Come on mum, it's my summer holidays...I promise I will call you every hour. I just wanna go to the park with Todd."_

"_Todd! And who is Todd", _Ronnie said raising her voice.

"_He's a boy", _Libby said sarcastically. _"Who, I go to school with."_

Jack laughed. _"Don't encourage her", _Ronnie spoke.

"_Please mum, pretty please", _Libby said putting on her puppy dog eyes.

Ronnie debated with her-self for a few seconds before finally giving in. _"Ok you can go, but I want you to ring me every hour, and if your dad comes anywhere knew you, shout or scream or do whatever to get away from him...you hear me."_

"_See you later", _Libby said to them both, giving her mother a hug before vacating the club.

Jack placed his hands on Ronnie's shoulders, looking into her panicky face. _"She'll be fine", _Jack said softly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"_I know, it's just with everything..."_

"_I know", _Jack confirmed. _"But you can't let one person affect the way you live, anyways he hasn't been for two day."_

"_That's what frightens me more, the fact he's just disappeared. He could turn up anywhere, anytime", _Ronnie said her voice trembling.

"_And if he does, which he won't, he will have me to deal with again."_

"_You're lucky he didn't press charges", _Ronnie brought up.

"_Cos' he knows its best not to", _Jack stated.

"_I suppose", _Ronnie smiled. _"Now can we get on with getting this place ready?"_

"_Of course", _Jack replied, prompting Ronnie kiss him tenderly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Libby reached the park, running up and jumping on the brown haired boy. Both burst into hysterics.

"_So your mum finally let you out", _Todd asked.

"_Yeah", _Libby responded. _"But can we not talk about her or my dad, I'm sick of it all."_

"_Okay", _Todd replied._ "Can I push you on the swings?"_

"_As long as you don't push me to high, I hate heights."_

"_I won't",_ Todd replied.

Libby took a seat on the swings, allowing Todd to push her, giggling in the process.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack joined Ronnie in the office, taking a seat at his new desk. Happy with the way the club looked.

"_What times the stag party coming?"_

"_About 8, so we'll open up at 7", _Ronnie replied her head buried in papers.

"_So...", _Jack said standing up. _"We have 3 hours to kill."_

Ronnie looked up as Jack leaned on her desk. _"Those 3 hours will involve me doing all this paper work."_

"_You don't fancy fish and chips." _Jack grinned.

"_I don't know", _she replied.

"_Come on...you'll be able to spy on Libby in the park with her new boyfriend", _Jack teased, prompting Ronnie to let out a small smile. _"An hour tops."_

"_Fine...fine", _Ronnie said slamming down her pen. _"You still have that charm."_

"_Always", _Jack smirked.

Jack picked up his coat, pulling it on before handing Ronnie's her. They made their way up the stairs but were stopped by a young pregnant woman. _"You must be Ronnie", _she said. _"I'm Helen."_

Ronnie looked from Helen to Jack, totally taken back by her. _"You better come down", _Ronnie announced.

"_Am I missing something here", _Jack asked.

"_Jack will you give us a few minutes", _Ronnie spoke.

"_I'll bring the fish and chips to you then", _Jack replied, leaving the two women alone.

"_This way", _Ronnie said leading the way into the club, taking a seat opposite each other.

"_I'm sorry to spring myself on you but I don't know what to do", _Helen began.

"_Hold on. You expect me to help you out even though you've been sleeping with my partner who god knows how long, by the size of your bump."_

Helen rubbed her bump while standing up. _"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come", _she cried.

"_Wait", _Ronnie said seeing her distress.

Helen sat back down, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. _"I only found out about you last night. Steve came round, off his face, beaten to hell."_

"_He didn't hit you did he", _Ronnie asked.

"_I tried...I tried to break it off, as soon as I found out. He just kept saying that you and him were finished, that you had moved on, and that he was beaten up because you're new boyfriend was a thug...and then...then..."_

"_He hit you", _Ronnie finished off for her. _"Is that why you have that black eye?"_

Helen sobbed, nodding her head to give Ronnie some sort of answer. Ronnie moved round beside her, comforting her until she stopped. _"I pressed charges", _she finally spoke.

"_I should think so, hitting you while carrying his baby", _Ronnie said with disgust.

"_I just came to tell you that the police have him...they say they could lock him up for up to 5 years."_

For the first time in days Ronnie felt a wave of relief sweep through her. _"So he's gone...it's over."_

"_Unless they release him on bail, but they said odds on he would remain in custody."_

"_You have no idea how good that is to hear...thank you."_

"_There's one more thing...I'm only 22 and I don't know how I'm gunna cope on my own", _Helen said crying once more.

"_You will manage...I had my Libby when I was 18."_

"_You have a daughter", _Helen repeated. _"Is she Steve's?"_

"_No....", _Ronnie finally admitted, not only to someone else but to her-self.

Hearing the floor boards behind them creek, they both jumped. Jack stood holding two bags of fish and chips. Jack smiled to Ronnie, now knowing Libby was his. Ronnie couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"_I better go", _Helen spoke standing up.

Ronnie followed suit, standing up and giving her a hug. _"Thank you so much."_

"_No thank you", _Helen responded, leaving the club whispering to her belly. _"Just you and me now...little one."_

* * *

_A.N - The chapter a lot of you have probably been waiting...Now you all know who's Libby is. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far, there's still a lot more to come._


	10. Catch Up!

_A.N - In reference to the 'I' it will be Ronnie's P.O.V._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Catch Up!**

They remained standing, metres apart but it felt like miles. He took the first step and walked towards her. On his way to her he placed the two bags of food on a nearby table and staggered along still in shock. As he became so much closer, he took her hands, looking into her eyes, trying to talk but somehow nothing came out, he was lost for words.

A simple nod from her revealed the biggest smile on his face, his heart skipping a few beats with excitement, everything was coming together. _"She's yours Jack...", _Ronnie confirmed caressing his cheek, his smile growing even more. _"Our little girl." _Tears of happiness strolled down her elegant cheeks; Jack moved closer kissing her tears away.

"_Our food will be getting cold." _Jack finally spoke, not the words Ronnie expected him to say but nevertheless it was something, something that made her laugh, something that made her warm inside, something from the man she had always loved.

They took a seat side-by-side in a comfortable silence, breaking into their fish and chips. Half way through the greasy meal Jack finally spoke about his daughter. _"How long have you know?"_

"_Since the day I found out I was pregnant."_

"_Then why didn't you try to find?"_

"_Because I wasn't ready to be a mother, like you weren't ready to be a father...one of us had to reach for the stars, follow our dream, and I let that be you."_

"_But I've missed out on so much", _Jack spoke, disappointment in his voice. _"Her first smile, her first words, her first laugh, when she first walked, she first day at school, her first everything..."_

"_You were here for her first boyfriend", _Ronnie smiled. _"And I assure you there will be loads more of her firsts."_

"_Tell me about her", _Jack replied happily. _"Tell me what I've missed...her most fond memories, your fond memories."_

Ronnie giggled. _"It would be my pleasure."_

**~Flashback~**

"_She's awake", _I heard Roxy shout so I automatically jumped up out of bed and ran into the room where my beautiful little girl lay.

"_Could you not look after her", _I said before remembering my little sister was only 15, and still on her medication.

I looked down at Libby Marie Mitchell. Her beautiful blue eyes wide open, her small fluff of hair, her tiny nose crinkled up as she sneezed. I let out a lovingly laugh while picking her up carefully, securing her close to my body. I sat down next to Roxy, my 37 day old help out her hands, allowing Roxy to take one. I looked at my little sisters, the down to my baby and started singing. Throughout the song I remember my Roxy pulling faces along with the song and there it was her smile. It was the most precious smile in the world...the smile that reminded me of her dad.

"_She's smiling...she's smiling because of me", _Roxy said with excitement. _"See want my singing does."_

I laughed at my sister, she was so chuffed at her-self, thinking she made my little girl smile, but deep down, I knew it was my voice, if only her father was there to see it.

**~End Flashback~**

"_She probably smiled before that", _Ronnie explained. _"But it was the first time I had noticed...it was her first sneeze though, well I think it was."_

Jack sat grinning ear to ear. _"She smiled like me."_

"_All the time", _Ronnie replied. _"Still does and always will."_

Jack wrapped the finished bags off fish and chips up, pushing them to one side. _"Tell me...tell me about her first words."_

"_Her first words..."_

**~Flashback~**

"_Say mama", _I muttered to my gorgeous 10 month year old daughter, who was sat up after crawling around the room.

"_That's never gunna work babe", _Steve interrupted once again.

"_They say between 7 and 12 month a baby can recognise words and people and maybe say there first words", _I bit back, getting angry at him, before turning my attention back to Libby.

Steve sat back and shook his head. _"Daddy's being mean isn't he?" _Libby giggled at me. I knew she understood me, even if Steve was being an arse about it all.

For the next 10 minutes I sat with her, teaching her mama. I finally give up, reaching over for my cup of tea and taking a sip. I watched her pick up her winnie the pooh rattle and bang it off the floor, watching Steve's face was hilarious, he was ready to explode. _"That's not a good idea when dada's watching his football."_

Libby just giggled some more showing her new teeth, most of them were in now, and she stopped crying through the night. I picked her up allowing her to keep hold of the rattle. I sat next to Steve with her and laughed as she hit him on the head with it. I laughed even more when Steve walked out. _"Looks like dada's in a huff with mama."_

"_Ma ... ma ... ma .... ma ... ma", _she said a smile cropping on my face, I couldn't hide my excitement. It worked, what I read on the internet worked.

"_Steve...Steve...", _I shouted until he re-entered the room. "_Listen."_

"_... ma ... ma ... ma ... ma ...", _my little girl continued.

My smile grew and grew and grew. My little girls first words ... _"mama"_

~**End Flashback~**

Jack looked on lovingly as Ronnie explained, how could he have let her go so easily.

"_I can't believe I missed it all", _Jack said disappointed.

"_It seems like yesterday, that she was so small", _Ronnie continued not hearing Jack's comment. Before going any further Ronnie noticed Jack's dull face, placing her hand on top of his she stroked it gently. _"I have photo's...loads of photo's...I'll show you once the house is sorted but I'll show you."_

"_I look forward to it", _Jack smiled that charming smile that made Ronnie's heart melt.

"_Can I tell you about her first day at school? That is a day I will never forget, having to let my baby go into the big wide world, being apart for a full day killed me."_

"_Her not knowing I'm her dad is killing me", _Jack replied.

"_I know, but now is not the time with everything going on...you understand."_

"_Of course I understand Ron."_

"_I think before we tell her we should let her get to know you as my friend", _she suggested.

"_I'll do whatever you want to do", _Jack said prompting Ronnie to kiss his lips tenderly.

Pulling away Jack spoke. _"How about you let me know about her first day at school?"_

Ronnie smiled cheerfully, beginning to explain Libby's first day at school...

**~Flashback~**

I stood at the school gate, Libby was dress in her full school uniform: blue and white checked dress, frilly little white socks, and little black shoes, with her gorgeous shiny blonde hair in a tiny plait. I tried to pull my hand away from hers, but her grip just tightened.

"_I don't want to leave you mummy", _she told me. I knelt down so I was level with my 4 year old daughter.

"_Look at all those other girls and boys", _I said looking around and pointing at all those the same age as Libby. _"They're all going in fine...and that's why you will be fine. And I promise mummy will pick you up at 3."_

I felt my heartbreaking as Libby let go of my hand, but kept her eyes on the pavement. I noticed her kicking a small pebble side to side with her feet. Then I smiled as another little girl came other. She had lovely dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

I smiled as she spoke. _"Hi", _she said making Libby look up. _"I'm Laura what's your name?"_

"_I'm Libby", _she said quietly.

"_You wanna come play with me and Lucy", _Laura said happily holding out her hand.

Libby looked at me unsure. _"Go on baby. Have fun." _I kissed her on the cheek before retrieving and standing up. Seeing her take Laura's hand and going to play with the others made me so proud.

As my watch turned 3, I stood at the big school gates, watching all the children run out and greet their parents, introducing them to new friends. I looked over everyone looking for my Libby and then I saw her, the happiest I had ever seen her before, laughing and smiling with the other girls. She spotted me and came running over, wrapping her tiny arms around my legs.

"_You have a good day?", _I asked as she showed me her new school bag. _"Wow! That's lovely."_

"_It's for all my books", _she smiled. _"And my pens and pencils and a diary...I get a little diary mummy."_

"_Do you. That's amazing", _I replied taking her hand.

"_And I made lots of new friends", _Libby said once more with a smile on her face. I couldn't have wished for a better day for her, yes I missed her, yes the time dragged but she was happy and I could finally get some alone time.

**~End Flashback~**

"_Does she still have those friends?", _Jack asked intrigued.

"_Yes", _Ronnie smiled. _"And many more...you will meet them in a few weeks at her birthday party."_

"_I can't wait", _Jack replied smiling. _"But I will be keeping a close eye on that Todd."_

"_You won't be the only one", _Ronnie said breaking the both into a slight laugh.

At that moment Libby came running into the club, breathless, standing in front of the two of them.

"_You have fun?", _Jack asked.

"_Yeah! Todd pushed me on swings and we talked and laughed and had fun."_

"_Sounds good. So when am I going to meet this Todd?", _Ronnie asked.

"_I dunno", _Libby shrugged looking at the empty bits of paper. _"You had fish and chips without me."_

"_We sure did", _Jack teased. _"And they were so tasty."_

"_Well I'm going to buy some for myself later and eat them all to myself."_

"_With who's money?", _Ronnie said catching her daughter out.

Ignoring her mother's comment Libby changed subject. _"Why's he still here?"_

"_He has a name", _Ronnie responded. _"And Jack has been helping me out, not that it's any of your business."_

"_It is my business. Aunty Roxy told me about Jack. So he's your new boyfriend now...what happens to dad?"_

Ronnie looked at Jack, giving him that look to leave. Jack did so, saying bye to the pair them. Ronnie patted on the seat prompting Libby to sit down before beginning to explain what had happened to the man she called her dad.


	11. Missing!

**Chapter 11 – Missing!**

Libby stormed out the club in tears, not wanting to hear what her dad done and what was happening with him. _"Wait!" _Ronnie grabbed her coat while shouting. Locking the door to R&R, Ronnie spun round grounds of people getting in her way as she looked for her upset daughter.

Not noticing where she was going she bumped into Jack, knocking the hot cup of tea he had just purchased to the ground. _"Ron you alright", _he asked noticing her distress.

"_I told Libby about Steve...about the other woman, that he was gunna be in jail and she just ran off... crying."_

"_You want me to help?"_

"_No Jack...this is something I have to do alone...but you can do me a favour and run the club tonight. The staff know you...well kinda, but they will listen to you. Sorry if I'm throwing you in the deep end but..."_

"_shhh", _Jack said calming Ronnie. _"I'll do it, right now Libby is your priority."_

"_Thank you", _Ronnie said. _"Now I have to find her."_

They shared a smile for a few seconds, remembering they were among others, before Ronnie fled looking for Libby, while Jack sighed and went back inside The Cafe for another cup of tea.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Outside The Queen Victoria, Roxy stood flirting with the delivery man. _"You sure I can't tempt you", _she said, twirling her hair.

"_Just sign please", _he replied holding out the clip board much to her disappointment.

"_Roxanne Mitchell!"_

Roxy spun round noticing Ronnie storming towards her. _"Here", _she said quickly signing the paper before Ronnie got to her.

"_What is up with you?"_

"_I think you know", _Ronnie replied angrily. _"Telling Libby me and Jack are boyfriend/girlfriend."_

"_I didn't think she would take it serious."_

"_She's 9 years old. Of course she's gunna take it seriously...you're her Aunty. Do you not think!"_

"_I'm sorry Ron", _Roxy replied sheepishly.

"_She has enough to deal with...Steve's being locked up after hitting his pregnant other half."_

A shocked Roxy spoke. _"He what and pregnant!" _

"_Yes and I told Libby and she ran off and now I can't find her and now I'm wasting time talking to you and she be hungry and...and..."_

"_Calm down Ron. I'll help you find her."_

"_No! You just stay here, in case she shows up...and call me", _Ronnie ended to the conversation, running off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After two solid hours of searching there was still no sign of Libby. Ronnie arrived back at The Vic, and went upstairs and began searching through Libby's belongings.

"_Still no sign", _Roxy asked as she appeared at the bedroom door.

"_No!" _Ronnie didn't look up just continued searching until she found it, Libby's diary, with all her friends' numbers in. _"Get me the phone!"_

A few seconds later Roxy entered the room, handing over the house phone as Ronnie began to dial several numbers one after another. Roxy stared at her frantic sister, not knowing what do to.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Over at the club, Jack finally opened up allowing the stag party to enter. As the minutes ticked by Jack felt useless. Not hearing a word about his daughters whereabouts he sneaked into the club office and began dialling Ronnie's number, he left a message at it went straight to voice mail ... _'Hi Ronnie, it's just me. I hope everything's okay between you and Libby...if I haven't heard from you in the next hour I'm coming over.' _Hanging up the phone, Jack sat twiddling his thumbs, waiting for a call.

He jumped as his phone rang; picking it up he read the name of the caller..._'Penny' _...he pressed the green button and began to talk to his young daughter up in Manchester.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Meanwhile, Ronnie was sat her bed in The Vic, curled up in a ball cuddling her daughter's favourite bear... _Mr Cuddles. _

She stayed still as Roxy knocked on the door and spoke, _"The police are here."_

Ronnie slowly got up, clutching the bear and walked slowly into the living room, keeping her head down. Ronnie sat on the settee closely followed by Roxy, who placed one hand on her sisters' knee for comfort.

They both nodded as the police introduced them-selves as DC Warrington and DC Littleton.

"_I know this must be hard for you...but in your own time could you explain what happen in the lead up to your daughter disappearance", _DC Warrington spoke.

Ronnie nodded and started to explain the last week's events to the two officers. Roxy watched as they noted everything down, cutting when her sister started to struggle. _"...please find her...I don't know what I would do if I lost her."_

"_We will do a thorough investigation and I'm sure she will be fine", _DC Warrington said.

"_How do you know that", _Ronnie snapped. _"She could be anywhere, anyone could have her, oh god what if...if..."_

"_Don't worry Miss Mitchell...do you have a recent photo of your daughter."_

"_I'll get it", _Roxy said quietly as she sister went back to being silent. A few minutes later Roxy returned with her purse pulling out several photos of her niece. She handed them over and saw the police officers out.

As they walked down the stairs of The Vic, Jack appeared at the bottom of them. _"What's going on? Is it Libby?"_

"_And who may you be", _DC Littleton asked.

"_Jack. Jack Branning. What's going on?"_

"_Libby's still missing", _Roxy told him prompting him to run up the stairs. Roxy noticed the two officers look at him but Roxy reassured them everything would be fine.

"_Ron...Ron...", _Jack shouted until he saw her, saw her cold body shaking, her pale face, red eyes, and a bear she clung onto.

She looked up at Jack and broke down. He ran to her side and took her in his arms. _"She's gone Jack...my little girl she's gone...what if the bad people have her..."_

"_Don't think like that...we will find her..."_

"_How'd you know that?"_

"_I just know...", _Jack responded leaning back with Ronnie in his arms, holding her as she buried her face in his chest and let the tears flow. Jack placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he let out a small tear.


	12. Is It Her?

_A.N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my life is back to normal, with college and work. I will try and update as much as possible. This is quite short but I hope you still like it. Thanks for all the past comments and for reading, they really do mean a lot. _

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Is It Her?**

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days.

For the first time in days Ronnie walked out the back entrance of The Vic, and walked onto the market, wearing a big pair of black sunglasses, and her hair covering the best part of her face. She quickened her pace as she heard whispers of Libby's name. A pan of relief took over her as she arrived in the club. She pulled her glassed off as she entered the office jumping at the sign of Jack and a mysterious tall man.

She looked at Jack confused prompting him to talk. _"This is my mate Earl...he thinks he's seen Libby."_

"_Libby! Where?" _Ronnie frantically looked from one man to another.

"_I'm not sure it's her but we have a lead", _Earl spoke.

"_So why you both standing in here, we have to go find her."_

"_It's not that easy", _Earl explained. _"I'm doing this undercover, so we have to be careful."_

"_We are talking about a 9 year old little girl, of course it's easy tell us where and we will go get her and bring her home."_

"_It might not even be her Ron", _Jack said not wanting her to get her hopes up to much.

"_If that's how you feel don't come. Just leave your daughter on her own, out there somewhere", _she shouted angrily.

Jack looked at Earl, who handed over a small piece of paper with an address written on. _"She's in Kensington. How'd she get there?"_

"_Does it matter...let's go", _Ronnie said already half way out the club.

"_Thanks mate", _Jack said to Earl who nodded back and followed Jack outside.

"_Let me know how it goes", _Earl said as they both departed, going their separate ways.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A while later they pulled up, just over the road from the address given to them. Ronnie automatically took her seat belt off and put her hand on the car door to open, however Jack stopped her from opening the door by locking them. _"What you doing? Our daughter could be in there."_

"_And she may not be in there Ron...let's just sit and wait for a bit, see if anything happens", _Jack explained.

"_And what if she is in there and see's us in the car and does another runner."_

"_Then that's a risk where gunna have to take...isn't it?"_

"_I hate it when you're always right", _Ronnie said folding her arms. _"You know you've been here just a little over a week, and my life is back to chaos."_

"_That's the effect I have", _Jack smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

Suddenly Jack's phone rang; Ronnie looked down at the caller's name as Jack picked it up. _"Hey darling can I ring you back later I'm a little busy....yes I know but....love you too."_

"_Penny eh? And there's me thinking you had changed", _Ronnie said nastily.

"_Penny is my daughter up in Manchester", _Jack told her.

"_You have a daughter with someone else...and you didn't tell me this why."_

"_I dunno...just didn't seem relevant."_

Ronnie looked at Jack disgusted. _"You're saying your other daughter is not relevant."_

"_You know I didn't mean it like that", _Jack replied.

"_Look", _Ronnie said pointing at a small blonde girl who looked like Libby. _"It's her...it's her...open the car Jack." _Ronnie struggled with the car door, until Jack opened it and she shot out, running across the road.

"_Mum!", _Libby exclaimed. _"What you doing here? How'd you find me?"_

Ronnie ignored Libby's question and instead took her into a tight embrace. Pulling away from the embrace, but keeping tight hold of Libby's arm Ronnie spoke, _"Get in the car now!"_

"_No!", _Libby replied. _"I am not going back home. I'm staying here."_

"_Don't you test me young lady", _Ronnie said as Jack watched from the car.

Jack suddenly jumped out the car as he realised a tall, grey man. As the man approached Ronnie from behind Jack shouted of her. _"He's here to... so he is your new boyfriend", _Libby said.

Ronnie turned her head, catching sight of the man behind her. She let out a small gasp, quietly speaking the words _"Dad!"_


	13. Truth Is Out

**Chapter 13 – Truth Is Out**

Ronnie stood up in front of Libby like a shield. _"Long time no see Veronica", _Archie said as Jack arrived by her side. _"And you're still around."_

"_Jack take Libby in the car."_

"_I'm not going anywhere", _Libby shouted. _"I'm staying with Grandad; at least he cares about me."_

"_Trust me Libby he doesn't care about anyone but himself", _Ronnie replied.

"_He does. He told me you didn't like him and would do anything to get me away from him", _Libby argued back.

Ronnie laughed sarcastically. _"You've been brainwashing her."_

"_She has her own mind", _Archie replied.

"_That you know how to manipulate. You did it to me; you're not doing it to my daughter too."_

"_Libby why don't you go inside", _Archie said nicely prompting Libby to nod. As Libby walked round her mother, Ronnie grabbed hold of her daughters arm.

"_You might want to rethink what you're doing Archie", _Jack finally interrupted.

"_Not you too, this mean you and him are back together."_

"_We're just friends, business partners. Not that I need to explain to you", _Ronnie reacted.

"_You see Archie, one phone call", _Jack said waving his phone in the air. _"And you will be back inside...didn't you get a restraining order against all your family."_

"_How'd you know that?", _Archie replied as Libby looked on confused.

"_I worked in the police for 10 years. I know people, I get things checked out."_

"_You been looking me up Jack cos I could always get ya done for stalking."_

"_You and I know that if you did you wouldn't stand a chance. Now I suggest you keep your distance", _Jack said angrily.

"_I don't get it. Your making it up", _Libby shouted wanting to be heard.

"_I think you should go back home with your mother", _Archie said bending down to his granddaughters level.

"_But I don't want to. It's nothing but drama, I just want to be normal", _Libby replied.

"_As long as you're a Mitchell and a Branning you'll never be normal", _Archie said prompting Jack and Ronnie to look at each other frantically.

"_My daddy's not a Branning", _Libby replied confused.

With Libby's words Archie rose to his to his normal height looking at the two adults in front of him. Ronnie mouthing the words _'please' _to him. Archie smiled to himself. _"She doesn't know."_

"_Know what?", _Libby asked.

"_Nothing. Jack take Libby in the car", _Ronnie replied.

Libby kissed Archie on the cheek, before walking towards the car with Jack much to the relief of Ronnie. Ronnie took several steps towards her father, inches from his face. _"You come near my family again and I will kill you", _she whispered harshly before leaving his side and climbing into the front seat of the car, staring at her dad as Jack drove off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The car journey back to Walford was silent. Libby was sat in the back in a huff, Ronnie leaning on the side of the car, while Jack concentrating of driving. As soon as they arrived back in the square, Libby jumped out the car and stormed inside the Vic.

"_You need me to come in", _Jack asked.

"_I think this is something you need to stay away from, for now."_

"_Sure", _Jack said disappointed.

"_Thanks for today", _Ronnie replied, leaning over and placing a kiss on Jacks cheek.

"_Ron. Archie won't show his face if he knows whats best for him", _Jack said reassuringly.

"_I hope your right", _Ronnie replied opening the car door.

"_If you need me I'm just a phone call away", _Jack smiled warmly before Ronnie climbed out the car. He watched her enter the Vic before driving back round the Square to his flat.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ronnie walked into the back of the Vic, where Roxy stood. _"Where was she?"_

"_With dad."_

"_What?!"_

"_I know", _Ronnie replied. _"She up there."_

Roxy nodded making Ronnie climbed up the stairs. _"Wait", _Roxy shouted. _"Dad."_

"_I'll tell you once I've dealt with madam", _Ronnie replied leaving Roxy wanting to know more.

Ronnie slowly opened her bedroom door and took a seat on the bottom of the bed. Libby remained scrunched up on the left side of the bed, clinging to Mr. Cuddles. Hearing her daughters sobs Ronnie lay a hand on her, trying to comfort her, but Libby moved making her mother's hand fall to the bed. _"I hate you."_

"_You don't mean that Libby", _Ronnie replied slightly hurt by those words. _"You might at the minute but when you think about it, you'll realise I was right."_

"_What did Grandad mean, a Mitchell and a Branning?", _Libby asked.

"_He was making things up to hurt me."_

"_Mum I'm nearly 10. I'm not stupid", _Libby replied finally sitting up looking at her mother. Ronnie looked down. _"My dad isn't my real dad is he."_

Ronnie remained silent, until Libby lifted her mother's head, noticing the tears building up in her eyes. Libby gulped before getting the courage to ask _"Is my dad .... Jack." _Ronnie closed her eyes allowing the tears to escape.

"_He is isn't he", _Libby said quietly. _"My dad is Jack...Jack Branning, the love of your life."_

"_I would have told you but it was too soon", _Ronnie said emotionally.

"_If he didn't turn up I would never of found out, and we would still be living with dad...I mean Steve."_

"_I always knew you could be older than your years", _Ronnie said allowing a small smile to creep upon her lips.

"_Does he...my dad know", _Libby asked bravely.

"_He knows", _Ronnie replied softly. _"But he promised to do it my own time, our own time."_

Ronnie took Libbys hand, holding it tightly. _"I'm so sorry."_

"_No I'm sorry mum. I shouldn't have run off. I shouldn't have been mean. I'm sorry", _Libby said.

"_You have nothing...",_ Ronnie said holding her daughters face. _"...nothing to be sorry for."_

Ronnie wrapped her arms around Libby, holding her in a close embrace, not wanting to let her little girl go, know that the next couple of hours would involve Libby and Jack together, knowing the truth.


	14. Daddy's Little Girl

_A.N - Thanks for all the lovely reviews and thanks for reading. The updates will probably continue to be every so often until my exams are over at the June, so please just bare with me. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Daddy's Little Girl**

The night drew in as Jack sat in the office pen on paper, struggling to do any work due the noise of music coming from the main body of R&R. He threw is pen across the room in a rage before looking up at the clock. _"Great. 9 o'clock and I'm still sat here", _Jack said to himself leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Libby tip-toed across the landing, pass the living room where her mother was sat and into the kitchen; she carefully open the kitchen door making as little noise as possible. Libby pulled the full jug of water out the fridge, dropping it on the floor, watching as it shattered into little pieces and watching the water form into a puddle around her feet, soaking her pink slippers.

Libby jumped as the kitchen door open and a panicked Ronnie appeared, looking from Libby to the floor. _"Don't move", _Ronnie said as Libby lifted one foot.

"_But my feet are soaked and their getting pretty cold. I don't wanna be ill", _Libby replied.

"_And I don't want to be taking you to hospital to get stitches in your foot", _Ronnie snapped back holding out her hand which Libby took without any argument. _"Now step a little forward to the right."_

"_Thought you said don't move", _Libby back chatted prompting Ronnie to raise her eyebrows. _"Sorry...I'll move." _

Libby took several steps holding on to Ronnie' hands until she stepped on the landing, clear of any class or water. _"Take those slippers off before the ruin Peggy's carpet", _Ronnie cried as Libby did so. _"Go back to bed while I clear this mess."_

"_Can't sleep", _Libby responded.

"_What do you mean can't sleep. After the day you've had you should be sleeping in", _Ronnie spoke.

"_I won't be able to sleep until I see my dad."_

"_And you know that won't happen tonight!"_

"_Why?", _Libby asked.

"_Jack will be busy. He doesn't know you know. It's gone 9 o'clock and you should be sleeping."_

"_But I wanna see him. You can't tell me and expect me to leave it for the day mum. I'll go back to Grandad's", _she threatened.

Ronnie grabbed hold of her daughters arm, filling up with anger. _"Don't you dare use him against me Libby, and don't you dare mention him under this roof, or any roof for a matter of fact."_

Libby bowed her head and let one little word slip out her mouth quietly. _"Sorry."_

Ronnie looked down at her daughter, realising the grip from her arm noticing how red she made it. _"I'm sorry Libby", _she said taking her daughter in an embrace. _"I over reacted...just hearing about him makes me..."_

"_..angry", _Libby finished for her prompting Ronnie to pull back from the embrace, but keeping eye contact with her daughter.

"_How about I'll clear this up while you get some clothes on, and we can go see your dad for 10 minutes", _Ronnie said watching Libby's face light up.

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _With those words Libby ran across the landing and into her room leaving Ronnie to clear up the mess.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

10 minutes later and they arrived at R&R. Ronnie had tight hold of Libbys' hand as they stood outside the office door. Libby watched as her anxious mother took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door knob and opening the door gently prompting Jack to look up from his seat, sending butterflies through Ronnie and Libby.

Jack smiled as Ronnie let go of Libbys' hand and shut the door, turning the key and locking it. Jack looked confused as she locked the door but his attention was soon taken up as Libby spoke. _"Hi dad!"_

Jack looked at Ronnie puzzled yet happy inside. _"Libby I told you to wait."_

"_She knows", _Jack asked. _"She know's."_

Ronnie smiled lovingly at Jack confirming his thoughts. Ronnie watched as father and daughter exchanged looks, both afraid to make the first move. _"Well go on Libby, give your dad a hug", _Ronnie said while taking a seat on the settee.

Libby took several steps towards Jack, whom done the same, until they were in arms length of one another. Ronnie watched as Jack pulled Libby into an embrace, prompting his daughter to wrap her hands around her father. Jack lifted Libby into the air making the pair of the laugh. _"You are beautiful", _Jack said as he broke from the embrace starring at Libbys long blonde hair, big azure eyes and her nose, identical to her mothers.

"_She looks just like you", _Jack said happily. _"No wonder she's beautiful."_

"_You're beautiful too", _Libby said taking a seat on Jack's desk.

"_I don't think beautiful is the word", _Jack said making Ronnie laugh while he took a seat next to her. _"Thank you", _he told her placing a soft kiss on her cheek, _"...for telling her."_

"_Jack!", _Ronnie said breaking that small moment between them, shifting her eyes in Libby's direction. Jack let out a smile and turned his head in Libbys' direction.

"_So Libby, what do you want to know about your dad", _Jack asked happily.

"_Well...."_

"_Not tonight", _Ronnie interrupted. _"Was only a short trip remember, you need to go to bed and sleep, you have dance class tomorrow morning."_

"_But mum", _Libby moaned.

"_How about we have tea at mine tomorrow", _Jack suggested. _"Say 4 o'clock."_

"_We'll be there", _Libby said automatically jumping off the desk and reaching her mother and father.

"_Guess I'll see you tomorrow sweet pea", _Jack said as they all stood up.

"_You will", _Libby said excitedly giving her dad one last hug before opening the door.

"_See you tomorrow to Ron", _Jack asked softly.

"_We'll see", _she replied before leaving the office and a happy Jack smile ear to ear.


	15. Crispy

_A.N - Sorry it has took me so long to update this fic and thanks for staying with me. I must admit this isn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you still read and enjoy it anyways. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Crispy**

The next day arose as Jack watched out of his window to witness Libby and Ronnie leaving for dance class. He smiled to him-self thinking and knowing he was so close to having his own little family in Albert Square. His attention however was taken up as Tanya walked up the path and smiled at Jack, prompting him to open the door.

Tanya walked in smiling at a topless Jack. _"If only your brother could have a body like that", _she announced making Jack chuckle.

"_How's it coming on", _he asked while closing the door.

"_It's in the oven and should be ready in the next hour so when I bring it over all you need to do is heat it up", _Tanya said. _"Think you can manage that."_

"_Of course I can. I'm an excellent cook", _Jack replied. _"I just want the best for my Libby."_

"_Bet you were made up last night when they told you. I have to say nearly everyone on the Square knew the truth, just didn't want to question it after the fake DNA test", _Tanya said happily. _"So you nervous?"_

"_A little. I just hope Ronnie comes too", _Jack spoke. _"I know she's been through a lot and Libby, but that doesn't stop me loving her, wanting to be with her."_

"_She always was the one for you", _Tanya smiled. _"I best get going. Max needs to get to work and I need to look after little Abs. See you soon Jack."_

"_Yeah", _Jack smiled letting Tanya out before going to get dressed and deciding upon what to wear for tonight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the day progressed Ronnie stood in front of her wardrobe debating whether or not to go and if so what to wear. She jumped as Roxy opened the door and entered the room. _"I just been talking to Libby...and it seems like she knows Jack is her dad and that the two of you are going for dinner at his house."_

"_It's only right that Libby gets to know her dad", _Ronnie replied while sitting down on the bed. _"And I don't know if I'm going."_

"_Because you still love him and your scared to go back into the past" _Roxy announced.

"_Plus the fact of Libby going to see dad, Steve in custody and properly going to end up in jail, having to sort that stupid house out and oh did I forget to mention he has a daughter up in Manchester."_

"_A daughter..how, who...?"_

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, _"I don't know."_

"_What happens if Libby finds out she has a sister?", _Roxy asked.

"_I never thought of that", _Ronnie replied looking at the clock. _"I better take Libby over it's nearly 4."_

"_Good luck", _Roxy said as Ronnie stood up, leaving in the clothes she already had on.

"_Libby time to go!", _she shouted as Libby emerged from the sitting room, smiling ear to ear and followed her mother down the stairs and out the Vic onto the Square.

"_I'm nervous", _Libby said quietly. _"What if he decides he doesn't like me?"_

"_Everyone likes you Libby and he won't just like you, he will love you."_

"_Mum promise me you'll stay...please."_

Ronnie had no choice but to say yes to her little girl, who had put her puppy dog eyes on.

As they approached the flat they both felt their tummy's turn. Taking a deep breath Ronnie knocked on the door, waiting several seconds until it opened, showing a smartly dressed Jack, in jeans and a white shirt. _"Come in", _he announced watching Libby then Ronnie step in. _"I have lasagne in the oven which will be ready in 15 minutes."_

"_I love lasagne", _Libby said.

"_So does your mum. It's her favourite", _Jack said impressing both Libby and Ronnie.

Jack watched as Libby stood by her mother's side in the kitchen, scared to move or to look round the flat. _"Make yourselves at home...I have a Nintendo DS is the sitting room."_

With that Libby made a hasty run into the sitting room leaving Jack and Ronnie in the kitchen. _"Make her day that will."_

"_She can have it", _Jack smiled. _"Thanks for coming Ron."_

"_Libby didn't want to come alone", _Ronnie said trying to show she wasn't there for Jack.

"_I understand", _Jack said.

"_So then who did you steal the lasagne off", _Ronnie asked changing topic.

"_No-one. I made it myself."_

Ronnie laughed at Jack's smug smile. _"I know you Jack and you didn't make that", _Ronnie said moving closer to Jack, trying to get him to cave in.

"_Nope. I made it", _Jack said feeling the heat.

"_If you say so", _Ronnie smiled looking into Jack's eyes, moving her head down as she remembered, _"...don't go telling Libby about your daughter, think me and you need that talk first."_

Jack gulped and nodded in agreement just as Libby walked back in. _"I beat your high score already on Mario, you're not very good Jack...I mean dad."_

Ronnie smiled lovingly, hearing her daughter call Jack dad. _"I thought I had a good high score", _Jack replied prompting Libby to burst out in kinks of laughter.

"_What's that burning smell", _Libby said making Jack's face turn to disappointment as he rushed over to the oven.

"_Great", _he announced pulling a crispy lasagne out the oven.

"_Looks like its fish and chips all round then", _Ronnie said holding in her laughter. _"Can't even heat something simple up without burning it", _she added teasing him.

"_Haha", _he said pulling a face. _"Come on Lib's lets go some fish and chips."_

"_Ok", _she replied placing the game console down and following her mother and father out the flat and back on to the Square.


	16. The Love That Still Burns

_A.N - Well there is another chapter...it is extremely cute in my opinion and I have to say I am quite proud of it, my best in a while. Thanks for all the past comments and for reading. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – The Love That Still Burns**

Jack Branning and his daughter Libby Mitchell arrived back at the flat holding a carrier bag which contained two bags of chips. Ronnie Mitchell arrived shortly after, holding a carton of curry.

"_I don't like curry", _Jack stated studying the carton.

"_Well me and Libby love it", _Ronnie smiled.

"_So I'm gunna be stuck with two curry breathes all night."_

"_Who says were staying all night?"_

"_Please mum can we", _Libby begged. _"We were gunna watch a DVD."_

"_When did you two secretly plan this?"_

"_Just before", _Jack sniggered. _"We decided on two but thought you should have the final say."_

"_So its Madagascar 2...", _Libby spoke_._

"_You have seen that thousands of times", _Ronnie said rolling her eyes.

"_...or Toy Story 2", _Jack stated. _"...which is much better than Madagascar."_

"_Such a tough decision", _Ronnie said while biting her lip and pouring the curry sauce over her chips.

"_So what you going for mum?", _Libby asked putting her puppy dog eyes on.

"_That's not fair Libby...using those eyes", _Jack said studying his daughter.

"_Wins every time though Jack", _Ronnie said laughing at him placing her plate on the table followed by Libby's.

"_That means I have won and its Madagascar all round", _Libby said cheerfully while taking a seat before digging into her chips and curry sauce.

"_Least I know what shuts her up", _Jack chuckled joining to two at the table.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack walked into the sitting room, carefully carrying three glasses of orange juice. He smiled to him-self as he watched Libby sat in front of the TV, placing the film in the correct machine. His smile grew as he watched the mother of his child smiling cheerfully, that smile that would never fade from his mind, that smile he saw every night in his dreams. His heart fluttered as she noticed him smile, smiling back at him giggling slightly.

"_What you smiling at?", _Ronnie asked as Jack placed the glasses on the coffee table.

"_Nothing", _he replied unconvincingly.

"_You're not fooling anyone", _Ronnie replied as Jack remained standing.

"_Right", _Libby beamed spinning round finally playing the DVD. _"Dad you sit next to mum and I will sit on this chair here."_

"_Don't you want to sit beside her", _Jack asked.

"_I'm closer to the TV here", _Libby said as she took her seat, fixing her eyes on the screen.

"_I don't bite Jack", _Ronnie whispered prompting Jack to sit down beside her.

"_Brings back memories that's all."_

"_Me and you never watched Madagascar Jack...wasn't even thought of then."_

"_Haha...very funny", _Jack said producing that cheeky grin of his.

"_shhhhhhhh!", _Libby yelled as the film started.

"_Suppose we better shut up and watch it", _Jack said sounding defeated.

"_Libby gets very annoyed when people talk over the telly", _Ronnie replied letting out a slight giggle.

"_I said shhhh", _Libby shouted prompting the two grownups to apologise and watch the film as planned.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Jack's eyes flickered open as the music played at the end of the film titles. Feeling a lump on his shoulder he looked down to see Ronnie, leaning into him fast asleep. Looking up at the clock Jack laughed to himself, _'8 and asleep already'; _yawning he looked over to Libby who was also flat out. Bored of being the only one awake he lifted his shoulder slightly making Ronnie stir and final open her eyes. Her eyes connected with Jack's straight away, remaining fixed there for several seconds.

Jack lifted a finger to his lips breaking the moment before pointing over to Libby. Ronnie smiled at her sleeping daughter. _"She looks so peaceful", _Ronnie whispered.

Jack smiled. _"So did you."_

"_Then why did you wake me?"_

"_I got bored of being the only one awake", _Jack replied.

"_Excuse me...you were asleep before me", _Ronnie said catching Jack off guard.

"_I wasn't", _Jack whispered.

"_Oh don't start this game...Libby tried it all the time and I always win", _Ronnie said finally removing her head from Jack's body, breaking contact before looking up at the clock and adding, _"...seems a shame to wake her up."_

"_Then don't", _Jack replied looking at a puzzled Ronnie. _"You and Libby can have my bed and I'll sleep on here...it's comfy enough."_

"_I...we...couldn't", _Ronnie said unsure.

"_Of course you could", _Jack smiled.

"_Fine...but it's an one off."_

"_Great...I'll get my spare covers out while you get her in bed."_

"_Bit early for you to sleep isn't it...8 o'clock", _Ronnie said.

"_Well I don't want to be getting the covers from the room when Libby's fast asleep do I", _Jack argued back happily prompting Ronnie to smile from his thoughtfulness.

"_Best get moving then", _Ronnie smiled standing up slowly closely followed by Jack.

While Jack collected the covers from the bedroom he heard Ronnie speaking softly to Libby, explaining she was spending the night here. His attention turned back to the covers as he heard footsteps and the door swinging open. Jack smiled as the two emerged the room.

"_Goodnight daddy", _Libby said sleepily giving her dad a half hearted hug.

"_Night night princess", _Jack replied placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. _"I'll be out there", _Jack added speaking to Ronnie as Libby climbed onto the bed.

As Jack left the room Ronnie searched his wardrobe pulling out one of his sleeveless tops. _"Put this on Libby", _Ronnie said making her way over to her daughter, helping her undress as she was half asleep. Libby lifted her arms in the air allowing Ronnie to pull Jack's top over her daughter before tucking her into bed and kissing her daughter, exchanging goodnights before exiting the room.

"_All settled", _Ronnie told Jack while closing the door to the bedroom. As she turned round she laughed as Jack snuggled up in the blanket on the couch. She looked to the floor, noticing his clothes in a pile. _"I hope you have something on under there", _she added.

"_Of course", _he added wiping the covers of giving Ronnie the fright of her life. _"See...I still have my boxers on."_

Ronnie laughed at him. _"I think I will just take a seat over here."_

"_Ron...I'm not gunna try anything on you know", _Jack told her. _"And it's not like you haven't seen any of this before."_

Ronnie sat in the single chair staring at him. _"A lot changed in 10 years Jack...people's bodies change...I mean you're broader now, more..."_

"_...more sexier", _Jack joked before turning serious, _"You're sexier."_

"_Jack...don't."_

"_Ron the other day in the club, I wasn't imagining our kiss, our moment. Old feelings..."_

Ronnie broke eye contact as he spoke, looking down the floor, scared to admit to the truth. _"It's complicated."_

"_So you've said", _Jack said sounding defeated, leaning back on the settee while running a hand through his brown fluffy hair.

Ronnie looked at the defeated man in front of her, deciding to stand up and move next to him, placing her warm hand on his bare leg. _"I'm just scared Jack...I know so little about you. Yeah you're an amazing dad but you had this while other live in Manchester."_

Jack lifted his head and placed his hand on top of hers, pulling her face up with his other hand. _"Then I will tell you everything...we can go on a date, start from scratch."_

"_It will never be from scratch."_

"_How do you know if we don't try? Please Ron, even Libby wants this...she wouldn't have made us sit next to each other if not.", _Jack spoke softly noticing a small smile creep on her lips.

"_You have a date planned", _Ronnie smiled much to the delight of Jack.

"_Ever since I got back I've had it planned."_

"_Kiss me", _Ronnie said taking Jack back.

"_What?!"_

"_Kiss me", _she told him again and without a complaint he placed his lips on hers, locking in soft yet passionate encounter. Ronnie slowly pulled away and opened her eyes, laughing at Jack who still had his closed and his mouth open. She took her hand and shut his mouth for him prompting him to open his eyes. _"Think I should put Toy Story on for you now", _she said standing up before fiddling with the TV.

As she joined him back on the couch, she placed her head in his chest as he wrapped on arm around her body and pulled the covers over the two of them.


End file.
